Apprentice
by Fallen Shadowed Angel
Summary: Harry James Potter has always been anything but normal. Why should Hogwarts be any different? The Sorting Hat brings back an age-old tradition for the special little boy: Apprenticeship. AU Year One- mentor, CP
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Sorting

**Summary: **Harry James Potter has always been anything but normal. Why should Hogwarts be any different? The Sorting Hat brings back an age-old tradition for the special little boy: Apprenticeship. AU Year One- mentor-father/son relationship

**Warnings: **mentions of past verbal abuse and neglect, and mild use of corporal punishment

**Rating: **T/PG13- some content may not be suitable for younger kiddies.

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters, objects, places, etc. belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I'm simply borrowing them for my own evil deeds and will return them later.

**A/N: **I'm back! It's been a good six or seven months since I last wrote anything. Our Internet was down for at least two months, so I busied myself with writing and getting basic story sketches. I was recently bitten by the bug for _Apprentice_, and it's promising to be a long fic already. My outline is already up to fifteen chapters to New Years, but that's just a vague sketch. It could be more, it could be less. This story is both similar and dissimilar to my previous ones: it has a mentor Severus/Harry relationship, but has very little Dursley abuse. Most of it will be mentioned in talks between Severus and Harry, and even then it's only verbal abuse and neglect, with mentions of brief physical abuse (and that'll be slaps that were far and few between). Severus is a hard taskmaster, and in the character sketches I've done of him, I have no doubt he is a firm believer of corporal punishment _when it is warranted. _There's not going to be full-out spankings in this, rather Severus will use a smack to show his disappointment in Harry. That'll all be explained when Severus lays down his rules for Harry. I _am _looking for a beta- I've gotten very good and editing my own works (yay for AP Literature essays!), but little things slip by me (especially grammar and tense changes). So drop me either a PM or shoot me an e-mail at

**Apprentice**

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Sorting**

"Potter, Harry!"

Nervously, an eleven-year-old with tousled black hair and big green eyes came forward, stepping up the dais to the stool and Sorting Hat. He sat down, anxious fingers closing on the edges as the Hat was lowered on his head and over his eyes, obscuring the Hall.

_"Well, well, well-- what have we here?" _a voice murmured in Harry's ear, the eleven-year-old jerking as he realized the Hat was talking to him. A friendly chuckle filled his head as Harry "felt" the Hat sifting through his memories and brain. Harry stiffened, trying desperatly to throw up mental walls. _"Hush, child. Now, where to place you? Right, then. Hmmm, right then. You've got the courage of the lions, the cunning of the snakes, the loyalty of the badgers, and the intelligence of the ravens. Hmm.... but where to place you. Right then- I think I know what I'm going to do with you---- _**APPRENTICESHIP!" **the Hat announced, McGonagall lifting it from Harry's head as murmurs filled the Hall. Lost, Harry turned to the Head Table- he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He locked eyes with a sallow-skinned man with long black hair, green eyes pleading. The man quirked an eyebrow.

"He can sit with my Snakes, Albus." the man said silkily, turning to the Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded, gazing at Harry.

"Yes, yes- go sit with the Slytherin's, Mister Potter. We can discuss this after the Feast. Continue, Minerva." Dumbledore announced, Harry walking quickly to the green and silver table, to applause started by the Slytherin Head. He slipped into a seat next to a haughty Draco Malfoy, keeping his eyes focused on the golden plate for the rest of the Sorting.

After "Zabini, Blaise" had gone to Slytherin (taking the open seat next to Harry), Dumbledore stood. He rambled nonsense words Harry didn't catch before waving his hand and the golden platters and goblets filled. "Let the feat begin!" He announced, retaking his seat as conversation filled the hall, boisterous children grabbing for the platters and spoons. Harry gazed, wide-eyed, at the feast before him. Platters of meats and vegetables lined the table, alongside bowls of fruit and rolls. Pitchers of water, milk, and some strange orange juice were placed every few seats. Glancing around him, Harry watched all the other children feeding themselves before nervously reaching for the platter of potatoes. He kept away from the meat and dairy- he'd never been able to stomach meat, and he was lactose intolerant- filling up on salad and vegetables. Tucking into his plate, Harry tried not to flinch as Blaise Zabini turned to him.

"So. You've been named an apprentice, Potter." He began, Harry blinking owlishly at him. Another child his age _was _willingly striking up a conversation with him_? _That had certainly never happened before.

"Er, yes. But I don't know what it means." Harry said, shaking his head as Draco Malfoy turned to them.

"Merlin, Potter? You don't what an Apprenticeship is?" he asked incredulously, a half-buttered roll in his hand.

Harry shook his head, trying not to cringe away from the blonde. Malfoy snorted, muttering something that sounded like a dig against Muggles.

Placing his roll down, Malfoy turned to Harry, his silver-blue eyes serious. "When the Founders first started Hogwarts it was with an apprentice system. Each founder would take students under the wings for certain talents- like healing or Dark Arts or Mage Magic or Mind Magics. But after they died and the Sorting Hat took over, the system started to disappear. I don't think there's been an Apprentice since Nicholas Flamel was here." He explained, drawing the attention of the rest of the Slytherin First Years and nearby Hufflepuff's.

"But why me? I'm nothing special!" Harry protested, the rest of the Slytherin table

watching their conversation from behind goblets and cups.

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, gazing at Harry. "Nothing special, Potter? You survived the bloody _Killing Curse _as a baby and defeated the Dark Lord. If that's not special, I don't know what is." He said, with a slight, refined snort as he drank from his goblet.

Harry gaped at Draco, his fork hanging from his hand. When Draco put it _that_ way, Harry could see why the Sorting Hat chose him.

Shrugging, Harry turned back to his salad, the conversation changing to Quidditch and Slytherin's reigning victory for the past seven years.

"Ever since Charlie Weasley left Gryffindor we've been wining the Cup. They won't stand a _chance_ this year- Professor Snape will make sure we win." An upper-year chimed in, turning to Harry.

"Marcus Flint, young Potter. Quidditch Captain." He introduced, shaking Harry's hand.

"Well, seeing as everybody already knows who I am….. Nice to meet you, Mister Flint." Harry said with a quirk of his lips. Flint laughed, leaning over Draco to ruffle Harry's hair. "So- who's Professor Snape? The Slytherin Head?" He asked, Flint nodding.

"Yup. Most of the other professors are prejudiced against us Slytherin's, so Professor Snape makes sure to look out for us. I'll be all my money in Gringott's that Snape'll make you an honary Snake, even if you aren't apprenticed to him. But I think you will be." Flint said with a smirk before turning back to his year-maters.

Harry shook his head, setting his cutlery down. "No- I grew up with Muggles. I've never flown a broom- the only time I've used them is for sweeping." He explained, Malfoy looking incuriously at Harry.

"You've never flown. _Never, ever flow?_" He exclaimed, Harry eyeing him warily.

"No. Muggles don't fly on brooms. They have airplanes and helicopters and Han gliders and stuff." Harry said as the dinner platters disappeared with a pop, desert ones taking their place. Harry turned a critical eye to the pastries and puddings.

Nope- he couldn't have the ice cream or custard, and all the tarts and pastries were ones with dairy. Sighing, Harry took an apple from a fruit bowl, munching into it.

"No sweets, Potter?" Malfoy asked, taking a bite of a pie.

"No, I can't." Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm lactose intolerant- I can't have dairy." He explained, Malfoy shaking his head in disbelief. He tucked back into his puddings, mumbling under his breath about not eating sweets or pastries.

"Mister Potter," A silky voice said from over Harry's shoulder, interrupting their conversation. Harry tensed his shoulders, turning around.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, looking up at Professor Snape, half an apple still in his hand.

"You're to come with me up to the Headmaster's office. He'll meet us up there after the Feast with the other Heads to discuss your Apprenticeship." Snape said curtly, looking down his nose at the boy.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, setting his apple down and standing. He smoothed his robes down, following Snape out of the Hall and into the corridors.

**~*~**

Severus Snape swept down the corridors, Harry Potter hurrying along at his side. Outward, his was cool and collected, but inwards he was in turmoil. The Sorting Hat hadn't set an apprentice since Nicholas Flamel (and _he_ was a pure genius). Severus had had many special, talented children in his class- what set Harry Potter apart? Everyone had assumed it was Lily Potter's love and protection of her son that rebounded and killed the Dark Lord, but it could be the boy's innate magic. Perhaps he had wandless and wordless magic- a Mage? There hadn't been a Mage at Hogwarts for _years_ and _years._

Glancing down at the messy curls beside him, Severus frowned. For an eleven-year-old, Harry Potter was _little._ Compared to his year mates, he seemed at least two years younger. Well most of his classmates came at least to Severus' shoulder, Harry Potter was barely mid-chest. Neither of his parents had been short, Severus recalled, focusing on the child. He wasn't just short, he was _skinny._ Almost painfully so. Severus scanned the child with a trained eye- neglect? Harry Potter had all the signs. Deciding to do a full scan on the boy when they got to the Headmaster's office, Severus glanced down at the boy again, slowing his pace for the panting child.

Up the stairs they went, down corridors, through twisting secret passages, and up more stairs until they reached the ugly stone gargoyle. "Lemon drops." He said with a scowl, the gargoyle moving, and a spiral staircase beginning it's slow spin up. "Come along, Mister Potter." He said softly, gently settling a hand on the child's shoulder to propel him onto the stairs. The child's sinewy muscles tensed under his hand as he shakily stepped up on the stairs ahead of his teacher.

Reaching the top floor, Severus kept his hand on the child's shoulder as he pushed the door open, gently putting pressure on the child's shoulder to cue him forward. Harry stepped hesitantly through, his jaw dropping as he entered the enchanting room.

Delicate silver instruments ticked and danced and whirled on spindly tables and bookcase. A giant telescope worthy of Galileo stood on a magnificent dais, pointing to a skylight. Bookcases stuffed with tomes of every sized filled all the walls, some stacks of books and parchments scattered around. A elegant gold bird stand with a bowl underneath it stood beside a large mahogany desk, a bird with brilliant scarlet plumage asleep on it. A huge, ornate chair was behind the desk, two chintz armchairs with a table between them. Behind the desk was a fireplace- as tall as Snape and winder than the desk. It was cluttered and practically bursting with knowledge and magic.

And Harry loved it.

He stood, gazing in awe at the room. Green eyes lingered on the telescope, itching to look through it. In primary school they'd studied the planets, and Harry had found he had a knack for astronomy. He glanced through the skylight, trying to think of his star map. They were in Scotland, so…..

Severus watched the child as he looked around the room, awe in his brilliant, bottle-green eyes. They were locked on the telescope, and Severus felt his lips quirk up at the child. He was frowning and murmuring lightly to himself, and Severus suddenly caught on. "Would you like to look through the telescope, Mister Potter? He asked softly, Harry jerking around to face him.

"May I, sir? Really?" He asked, his eyes wide behind his glasses. Severus nodded, watching as the child scrambled over to the telescope, expertly adjusting it before gazing at the stars. Severus kept his eyes on the child as his excitement grew, the boy practically bursting.

Severus took a seat in one of the chairs, calling softly for a house-elf. He ordered tea for two, glancing at the boy. "Mister Potter, do you have a favorite sweet with tea?" He asked, Harry turning.

"No sir, I can't have any sweets." He replied, shaking his head.

Severus' brow furrowed. "Are you allergic?" He queried, Harry nodding.

"Y'sir. To dairy. I'm lactose intolerant." He explained, coming over to his professor and taking the other chair.

Severus hummed in reply, thinking. He passed a cup of tea to the child, Harry murmuring his thanks.

"Sir? Who's going to be my mentor? I mean- do I pick or do the professors or does the Hat?" Harry asked, blowing gently on his tea.

Severus crossed his ankles, sipping his own tea. "The Hat will tell us, child. It depends on what he saw when he looked at your memories and talents. If you have a knack for charms and dueling, you'd be with Professor Flitwick. Transfiguration and Anigami would have you with Professor McGonagall, while Potions, Defense, and Mind Magics would have you with me." He explained, Harry gazing at his tea.

"Oh. What- what if I don't get along with my mentor?" Harry asked, biting his lip. He looked up at Severus, green eyes worried.

"Do not worry yourself, Mister Potter. The Hat will know." Severus reassured him, patting Harry's arm awkwardly. Harry locked eyes with him before dropping them back to his cup. Severus removed his arm, clearing his throat.

He stood, brushing off his robes. Severus walked to a bookcase, gently taking the Sorting Hat off. He returned to Harry, holding the Hat out. "Ready, Mister Potter?" He asked softly. Harry looked up, setting his teacup down before letting Severus gently set the Hat on his head.

"_Hello again, Mister Potter. Now then- you need a mentor……" _the Hat murmured, Harry mentally rolling his eyes. The Hat tutted, sifting gently through Harry's memories again. _"Yes, yes- I know. You'll be perfect with _Severus Snape!" the Hat announced, Severus lifting the Hat off Harry's head, causing the tousled curls to stick up even more. As his new mentor returned the hat to shelf, Harry tried to tame him hair, mentally cursing out hats.

"Well, Mister Potter, you have your new mentor." Severus said, standing before Harry with his arms crossed.

Harry gazed up at the professor, his bottle-green eyes trusting. For the first time he could remember, he knew he could trust _this_ adult. After all, the Sorting Hat was never wrong.

**~*~**

Please review? I have cookies!!

Next chapter: Settling In- wherin Dumbledore explains the apprenticeship, decisions are made about Harry, and Severus lays down the lay.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Summary:** Harry James Potter has always been anything but normal. Why should Hogwarts be any different? The Sorting Hat brings back an age-old tradition for the special little boy: Apprenticeship. AU Year One- mentor-father/son relationship

**Warnings: **mentions of past verbal abuse and neglect, and mild use of corporal punishment

**Rating: **T/PG13- some content may not be suitable for younger kiddies.

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters, objects, places, etc. belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I'm simply borrowing them for my own evil deeds and will return them later.

**A/N: **Oh my goodness- I cannot BELIEVE all the reviews and hits and alerts this fic has gotten. WOW! A HUGE shout out to everybody who reviewed- especially to **Padawan Jan-AQ **for clearing up lactose intolerance (which is NOT an allergy- my mistake) and the first reviewer for this fic: **slashslut. **

**Also: **if Harry seems much younger than he does in the books, that is done for a reason. Harry is a recently-turned eleven-year-old, still a child in elementary school in America. He is a small child both mentally and physically thanks to the Dursley's neglect, and will act accordingly around Severus.

The red meat allergy is also very real- my best friend is lactose intolerant and allergic to red meat, which gave me the idea to saddle Harry with this.

The "Introduction to Magic" class is one of my own invention, which all Muggleborns, Muggle-raised, and half-bloods are required to take to get integrated into the Magical World.

Enjoy!

**Apprentice**

**Chapter Two: Explanations**

_Previously: "Well, Mister Potter, you have your new mentor." Severus said, standing before Harry with his arms crossed. Harry gazed up at the professor, his bottle-green eyes trusting. For the first time he could remember, he knew he could trust this adult. After all, the Sorting Hat was never wrong._

**~*~**

Severus gazed down at Harry, the boy reaching for his teacup. He cleared his throat, retaking his seat. "Do you have any questions about the apprenticeship, Mister Potter?" He queried, crossing his ankles and retaking his tea.

"Yes, sir. Er, Draco Malfoy explained it a little bit, but I'm still confused. How long does it last? Where will I stay? Do I have a House? Will I take classes with the rest of my year? What am I Apprenticing in? Are you my guardian now? What are the rules? Why are there so few Apprentices?" Harry shot off, taking his new mentor off guard.

Severus stared at the boy, trying to take in the rapid-fire questions just shot his way. His kept his jaw from dropping- he didn't expect so many questions, let alone said so quickly. Holding in a chuckle, he sipped his tea, trying to decide where to start. "It will last as long as it takes you to learn all that you can or reach a Mastery in the subjects of your mentor. You will attend classes with the rest of the year, probably with my Slytherin's, but you will reside in my quarters and not be associated with a singular House. I am now your magical guardian, and depending on what you're relatives want, you will either spend holiday's with them or me. If they are deemed unfit or protest the apprenticeship, then custody will be transferred to me. You will be studying Potions, Mind Magics, Wandless and Wordless Magic, and Defense in addition to your normal classes. We will go over the rules once you have gotten a full physical from Madame Pomfrey, and determine them in our quarters. As for why there are so few Apprentices, Mister Potter, I have no idea." He explained, the little boy next to him gazing at him with wide, eager eyes.

"I- I get to learn all _that_?!" He exclaimed breathlessly. Severus chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

"Don't get _too_ excited, Mister Potter. You have a full first-year class load, which includes Herbology, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History of Magic, Charms, Potions, Flying, An and An Introduction to Magic. Add on addition Defense and Potions classes, as well as Mind Magics, which will be simple meditation at this point, and an introduction to wandless and wordless magic. You, Mister Potter, are going to be a very busy little boy." Severus said, quirking his lips as Harry's eyes grew round.

"Brilliant, sir!" He exclaimed, dunking a biscotti into his tea.

Severus snorted behind his teacup as the office door opened, Dumbledore and the other Heads of House entering the office.

"Hello, m'boys!" Dumbledore exclaimed, taking his seat behind his desk and conjuring extra chairs with a flick of his wand. Severus conjured more teacups, passing them around as the other teachers took their seats. Harry nibbled nervously on his biscotti, edging back in his chair.

"Lemon drop?" He asked jovially, holding a crystal dish out. Flitwick took one, grinning his thanks. Harry shook his head, declining with a polite "no, thank you". Years of cleaning with lemon-scented cleaning products had turned him off of anything lemon-y.

"So, Mister Potter- did the Hat make a decision?" Flitwick squeaking to the boy, Harry turning to the small man.

"Yes, sir. It named Professor Snape as my mentor." Harry said softly, swirling his biscotti in the teacup.

"What?! Albus, you cannot let this go on! Severus hates the Potters!" McGonagall butted in, leaping to her feet. Harry jerked back at the outburst, spilling his tea on his lap.

"I- I'm sorry!" He whispered, turning scared, green eyes up to Severus. Sensing the child's fear, Severus cleaned up the tea with a twitch of his finger, gently settling a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's alright, nobody's mad you've spilt the tea. Professor McGonagall isn't mad at you, Mister Potter." Severus soothed, ignoring McGonagall's outburst. Knowing that they weren't going to be needed anymore, Severus gently took Harry's teacup, setting it alongside his on the table. He stood, smoothing his robes, beckoning Harry up with him. He set his hand softly on Harry's tense shoulder, catching Albus' eye and getting a nod. "If all you're going to do is frighten Mister Potter, Minerva, then we'll take our leave now." He said coolly, catching her attention. She spun around, her eyes flashing. She opened her mouth to speak when she glanced down, spotting Harry.

The little boy was clearly scared. His green eyes were wide behind huge, Coke-bottle glasses, and he was half-hidden in Severus' robes. As Minerva turned to them, he cringed, burying his face is Severus' side, his hands clinging to his robes. Her jaw dropped, forming an "o" as Severus sneered. With a curt good-bye, he turned, mindful of the child clinging to him before sweeping from the office, leaving a speechless Minerva McGonagall behind him.

**~*~**

Harry kept a tight hold on his mentors robes as the stairs slowly spun downwards. Severus stepped off, gently trying to disentangle Harry's hands from his robes. "Let go, child. We have to walk and you can't be all tangled in my robes." He said, gently squatting down to Harry's level. Blushing and stammering apologies, Harry let go of his fistfuls of black robes, stumbling backwards as if burned. Strong hands gently caught the front of his robes, pulling him forward.

"I'm not mad at you, child. Neither of us will be able to walk if you're in my robes. Now, you need a physical. Would you like it in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey or with me in our quarters?" Severus said gently, settling his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry bit his lip- was there a wrong answer? Nervously, he looked up at Severus. The man seemed harsh, but he'd been nothing but gentle towards Harry. For a child who was used to only angry words, an adult focusing _all_ of their _kind, caring, _attention on him was unfathomable. An eleven-year-old with the psyche of a young child, yearning for someone kind, was incredibly impressionable. Between a woman he didn't know and the professor in front of him, the answer was clear cut.

"You, sir." He murmured, green eyes meeting ebony.

Severus gently squeezed his shoulders before straightening up. "Come then, Mister Potter." He said, offering his hand to the wary eleven year old. Harry eyed his hand, cautiously reaching out to take it. Severus offered him a small smile before beginning a soft, sedate walk to his quarters.

**~*~**

Contrary to public opinion, Severus was _not_ a dungeon-dwelling bat. Yes, his office and labs were down there, but he'd prefer somewhere with sun and other people. The dank and dreary dungeons did not meet that criteria. He went down the main staircases, turning at the second floor to a painting of a string quartet playing. He leaned forward, Harry's small hand still clasped in his, gently pushing on the small harpsichord in the painting. The portrait sung forward, the quartet still merrily playing as Severus gently pushed Harry into the rooms ahead of him. As the crossed the threshold, the portrait swinging closed softly behind them, scones in the wall and candle-light floor candelabras flared to life. With a gentle flick of his wrist, the fireplace roared up casting away the rest of the shadows. Severus gently steered toward the fireplace and the couch in front of it.

"All right, Mister Potter, go ahead and sit down." Severus directed, sitting Harry in the middle of the cushions. "Now, I'm going to cast a diagnosis spell on you. That will tell me if you have any injuries or illnesses. After that I'm going to do a full scan- that will tell me of all your past injuries, illnesses, and allergies. All right?" Severus asked, kneeling in front of the child.

Harry looked at him nervously, biting his lip. "Will it hurt?" He asked softly, fiddling with the edge of the cushion.

Severus shook his head, trying to reassure the child. "No, Harry. All I have to do is have my wand over you, and then it'll record the details on a piece of parchment. You might feel the magic tingling and dancing over you, but that's it." He said, drawing his wand and Summoning a scroll of parchment.

"O- okay." Harry stammered, pressing back into the cushions as Severus slowly raised his wand, gently murmuring the basic diagnostic spell. The child gave a light gasp, feeling the magic swirl over his skin, warming him. He let out a light giggle, green eyes dancing.

Severus held in a chuckle as Harry giggled- he hadn't heard the little boy laugh. He turned serious as he turned to the parchment, his mood darkening as he read it.

_Name: Potter, Harry James_

_Age: Eleven years, one month_

_Height: 4'8"_

_Weight: 7 stone 3 pounds_

_Current injuries: Mild bruises on upper arms_

_Current illness: Mild anemia, remnants of pneumonia, malnutrition_

Severus looked back up at Harry as the scan finished, taking in the little boy. The height and weight alone were enough proof of neglect, and added in the untreated anemia and pneumonia with that and the malnutrition, well any sane Wizarding Child Social Worker would take the boy out of his relatives custody. The bruises on his upper arms were definitely from an angry adult treating him roughly.

"Well done, Harry. Now I just need to run a full scan, alright? It's better if you lay down for this." He explained, Harry nodding and stretching out on the long couch. Severus realized just how _little_ Harry was when the child lied down- he was practically dwarfed in the cushions.

Once again, Severus raised his wand, murmuring the longer scan as he ran his wand along his apprentice's body from head to toe and back again, letting the scan do it's job.

It took a good three minutes for the scan to finish, and Severus couldn't help but shake his head as he read it. Harry was indeed lactose intolerant (though he had to clear up his misconception that it was an _allergy_), as well as having an allergy to red meat. His lungs were delicate- evidence of too many chest colds left untreated- and he needed a potion on hand in case he had an asthma attack. Thankfully, it seemed the Dursley had rarely hit Harry- he had no broken bones or unexplained injuries, but he did have bruises on his arms and ribs. But knowing Petunia as he did (oh, and he knew her _very_ well. Even when they were children Petunia loved to screech and cut other people down), Severus knew that Harry would suffer from self-confidence issues. His eyesight was very poor, but Severus knew he could brew a potion to correct it, and then they'd be rid of those horrible spectacles for good.

"Is, is it done, sir?" Harry asked nervously, eyeing his mentor.

Severus shook himself out of it, gazing down at the boy. "Yes, Harry. You did very well. I need to fetch a few potions and balms for you. But first I'll show you to your room." He said, straightening up.

Harry scrambled to his feet, his eyes wide as he stared up at Severus. "I- I get my own room? A _whole_ room, just for me?" He gasped, disbelief in his eyes.

"Of course, child. You're a growing boy, you need your own space. Come along, now." Severus said gently, holding out his hand for Harry again. A nervous, small hand gripped his own as Harry trailed after Severus down the small hall.

"This door is my room. You're allowed in, but please knock before entering. Here is the library, which you are always allowed in. The door at the end leads to my Potions lab, which you are _not_ allowed in without me, and this is the bathroom. And _this_, young Mister Potter, is your room." Severus said, giving a quick tour. He swung the door open, stepping in and gently pulling Harry in with him. He light the wall scones with a wrist flick, Harry gasping as he took in the room.

In the brief, whispered conversation he'd had with the house-elf in the Headmaster's office, Severus had requested a room for Harry be added to his quarters. The elves had certainly outdone themselves.

A medium-sized four-posted was tucked against the wall, a nightstand next to it. A small table and two chairs were under the window, bookcases next to the chairs. A wardrobe was against the far wall, next to a fireplace. A desk took up the last wall, below a wide window overlooking the lake and Quidditch pitch. A wooden perch with dishes was next to it, Harry's snowy owl dozing on it.

Severus smirked lightly as Harry let go of his hand, cautiously walking farther into the room. "This is all mine?" He asked breathlessly, turning to face Severus.

"Yes, child. If you don't like something or want something else, we can change it. Now- how do you want the colors?" Severus asked, standing next to Harry.

Lost, the little boy looked up at him. It was clearly a lot for the child.

"What is your favorite color, Harry?" Severus asked gently, squatting next to the boy.

"Blue, sir." Harry said softly, wringing his hands in his robes.

With a swish of his wand, Severus had the bedroom walls painted a deep blue the color of the sea by his cottage. The carpet, bed hangings, and curtains were a rich cream, which the bed coverings took the same color as the walls.

"_Brilliant_, sir!" Harry breather, gazing at Severus with a shy grin.

Severus chuckled, straightening up. "Unpack, child. I'll check your things in case you're missing anything, and we can make a trip to Hogsmade for them. Change into your pajamas- it's straight to bed for you after I give you the potions, understand?" Severus said, mock serious.

"Yes, sir!" Harry exclaimed, scrambling for his trunk as Severus left.

**~*~**

Harry couldn't believe it. He had an _entire_ room _all to himself!_ For a little boy he grew up in a cupboard for ten years, and then a room full of broken toys for a month, having an entire room to himself was a novelty. The room was _amazing-_ even if the bookcases and desk and wardrobe were empty. Harry knelt next to his trunk, gently opening the heavy lid. His robes and school uniform were hung up in the wardrobe, the hand-me-downs from Dudley going in the drawers. Shiny black shoes, along with scruffy trainers were set neatly next to the door. He kept his schoolbooks and shrunk cauldron in a rucksack, hanging neatly over the desk chair. The rest of the candy from the train was put in a desk drawer, Harry keeping some parchment, quills, and ink on the desk. The supplemental books were put on the very empty bookcase, along with Muggle books Harry had nicked from Dudley's second room. After setting a zipped bag of his toiletries on his nightstand, Harry double-checked his trunk before closing it and sliding it under his bed.

Unpacked, Harry undressed, carefully hanging up his uniform. Dressed in an old pair of boxers and a worn tee-shirt, Harry gently stroked Hedwig as he waited for Severus to come back.

"Harry? Are you ready?" Severus called from the doorway, startling Harry. He spun, jerking around as he heard the man's voice. "I'm sorry I startled you, Harry." He apologized, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. Still slightly jumpy, Harry nervously sat next to the man.

"Now, there are a few potions you need to take. There are two you'll need to take with breakfast, so you'll get those tomorrow. This one is for your anemia." Severus explained, handing Harry a dark red vial. Once again, Harry took it without complaint. "Good Harry. Now, go clean your teeth and then I have some balm for the bruises on your arms." Severus said, standing and taking the vial back. Harry obeyed, reached for his bag and making his way to the bathroom.

Once his teeth were brushed and his face washed, Harry dropped his toothbrush and paste into a cup that Severus had given him, leaving it on the bathroom counter. His washcloth was hung over a rod, and Harry made his way back to his room with the empty bag.

Harry paused when he entered his room. Severus had taken off his robes, and was now clad in a white button-up shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and black trousers. He held a vial of white paste in his hands, and beckoned Harry over when he saw him. "Hop up, Harry." He invited, patting the bed. Harry obliged, keeping from swinging his bare feet back and forth as Severus uncapped the jar.

"Alright, Harry. I need you to take your shirt off." Severus said softly, Harry tensing. "It's alright, Harry. I need to put the balm on your arms and ribs." He reassured, Harry slowly obeying.

Severus thanked him softly as he gently scooped some of the thick paste onto his fingers, murmuring a warming charm. Gently, soft fingers rubbed the balm onto the purple bruises on Harry's arms. Next, the gentle fingers turned to the angry bruises along his ribs. Harry kept his eyes shut as he sat still during the gentle ministrations, they flew open.

As the first few fingers brushed feather-light touches along his ribs, Harry let out a giggle- that had _tickled!_ His mentor froze, before returning his fingers to the bruises. Just when Harry thought he could control his laughter, Severus brushed his fingers down his ribs, prompting mad laughter from the child.

"T-that _tickles_!" Harry protested, surprising himself and Severus with his openness. The man chuckled, screwing the lid back on and wiping his fingers on a cloth as Harry pulled his shirt back on.

"Yes, brat. Most children are ticklish." Severus said with a chuckle as he set the jar down. Harry giggled again as he tugged at his shirt collar, remembering the gentle touches.

"All right, lay down." Severus instructed, pulling Harry's covers back and gesturing for the child to get under.

Harry gazed at Severus, his eyes wide. He was going to get _tucked in_? Nobody had _ever_ healed Harry's injuries, let alone _tucked him into bed_! It was a novelty most children took for granted, but Harry had never experienced it.

Overwhelmed, Harry crawled under the covers, Severus' strong hands pulling the sheets and comforter up and tucking them in firmly around Harry. Suddenly, a hand was coming at his face and Harry jerked back, eyes wide. "Hush, child. I'm just going to put your glasses on the table." Severus soothed, gently taking the ugly frames off the child's face. Harry blushed, burrowing into his bed.

"Would you like the curtains closed? I can light the fire for you, or conjure a night-light." Severus offered, sitting on the bed next to Harry.

Harry squinted up at the man. He'd never slept in a room this big, but the curtains would make it feel too much like his cupboard. The fire would be nice, it would keep the chill away. But a night-light? Harry had never had a problem with the dark, but at the Dursley's his cupboard had been close enough to the kitchen to let the appliance light in.

"A fire please, sir. And a night light?" Harry asked softly, his mentor obliging.

A fire roared to life, casting gentle shadows around the room. With a twist of his wrist, Severus had a clear globe in his hand.

"This globe will change into whatever color you want it to, Harry. And it'll last as long as you like. I'll leave it here, in case you close your hangings." Severus said gently, settling the globe onto the pillow next to Harry.

Green eyes focused on the globe, reaching a gentle finger to the globe. As soon as he touched it, a soft blue glow emitted, startling Harry.

"Well, done. Sleep well, Harry. I'll wake you in the morning." Severus said softly, brushing a hand through Harry's messy locks as he stood and crossed Harry's room. At the doorway, he turned, focusing on his charge.

"Harry, I'm going to leave your door open, as well as mine. If you have a bad dream or are frightened, feel free to come wake me, alright?" He called, hand on the doorknob.

"Kay." Harry called softly, already giving into sleep.

Severus' lips quirked up in a smile as he turned the lights off with a wrist flick, before he

gently made got made his way to his room, casting a spell to alert him if Harry woke up or had a nightmare as he got ready for bed. Exhausted, he collapsed into bed, quickly giving into his own need for sleep.

He was awoken four hours later to a silent alarm going off, alerting him something was wrong with Harry.

**~*~**

Please review?!

**Next chapter: **Severus lays down a few rules for Harry, classes start, and Harry makes a few new friends.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Pt 1

**Summary: **Harry James Potter has always been anything but normal. Why should Hogwarts be any different? The Sorting Hat brings back an age-old tradition for the special little boy: Apprenticeship. AU Year One- mentor-father/son relationship

**Warnings: **mentions of past verbal abuse and neglect, and mild use of corporal punishment

**Rating: **T/PG13- some content may not be suitable for younger kiddies.

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters, objects, places, etc. belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I'm simply borrowing them for my own evil deeds and will return them later.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the long wait, guys. My plan was to update a week ago, but my computer got overrun by virus' and worms. Joy. But we've gotten it all cleaned, so now I can write again! Yay! This chapter also didn't want to end. It's over 10 pages in Word (and over 4,000 words), and I had to cut it off _somewhere. _And I think I did it at the best place I could.

The explanation for lactose intolerance goes to **Padawan Jan_AQ. **Thanks, Jan!

**Wanted: **a beta!! Please, I need someone! I'd rereading my stuff like mad and editing and changing, but I _know_ there's stuff I miss. I've got an eccentric schedule, between my rehearsals, teaching (I teach little kiddies how to play clarinet), and bizarre sleep patterns (I wrote most of this after midnight. It's a quarter to two now).

**Apprentice**

**Chapter Three: First Day Pt. I**

_Previously: Severus' lips quirked up in a smile as he turned the lights off with a wrist flick, before he gently made got made his way to his room, casting a spell to alert him if Harry woke up or had a nightmare as he got ready for bed. Exhausted, he collapsed into bed, quickly giving into his own need for sleep. He was awoken four hours later to a silent alarm going off, alerting him something was wrong with Harry._

**~*~**

Severus had sank into his favorite armchair, bringing the flames up with a wave of his hand. Relieved, he tucked his legs under him, summoning a tea set from the kitchens as he reflected on the day.

……_..When the First Years entered the Hall, Severus swept obsidian eyes over them, lingering on only a few. Many he recognized, either from their parents or older siblings. Others, mostly Muggleborns, were unknown to him. Draco Malfoy, Lucius' heir was clearly recognized. Platinum blonde hair, an arrogant swagger, and upturned nose- the boy clearly thought he was above everybody else. Severus sneered behind his goblet. He was glad he had renounced the Dark Lord and turned spy years ago. His testimonies in the Death Eater trials had put many of Voldemort's followers behind bars, at the expense of the Light's greatest spy. Thankfully, he could be fair to all of his students (though he did favor his Snakes), not a greasy git to any non-Slytherin, as he'd been forced to do in his first few years of teaching._

_Eyes leaving the blonde, Severus narrowed his eyes at a red-headed, freckled boy with his robes askew. Definitely a Weasley, and beside him a rotund boy clutching a toad (Neville Longbottom, his mind supplied, recognizing the child's mother in his features). And beside the Longbottom boy was the Potter spawn._

_Severus felt his lip curl up slightly, gazing on the child. Harry James Potter- messy hair just like his father, and round glasses. His eyes narrowed slightly as he focused on the boy. He was short, the top of his head only coming to Weasley's chin, and his robes hung of his small frame. Severus was sure that the robes hid an incredibly thin child. Green eyes (just like his mothers') were wide, staring at the Hall and ceiling. He gave off an air of _something_ that Severus' couldn't quite place. But it unsettled him, making him think twice about Lily's son. Trying to place it as Minerva began the Sorting, Severus made the connection when "Granger, Hermione" came forward, bumping the child._

_He flinched. Not badly, but a flinch nonetheless. And Severus knew that sort of flinch well- it was one a child used to angry hands and fists and raised voices. Severus glanced down the Head Table at his co-workers- none of them had noticed Potter's flinch. As Granger went to Gryffindor, Severus knew he had to make a decision. Focusing once again on Lily's little boy, he was fairly certain the child would go to Slytherin, as most abused children had in the past. _

_The Hat took a long time with Potter. Longer than any Sorting Severus could remember. Whispers had started circulating the Hall when the Hat finally announced "Apprenticeship". Severus had been just as shocked as everybody else- the last Apprentice had been Nicholas Flamel. And before Flamel there hadn't been an Apprentice for a century! So this little boy in too-big robes clearly had a powerful hold on his magic, or some natural, innate magic that warranted a special education._

_And then Harry James Potter turned, helplessly, to the Head Table. Green eyes swept the length before locking with Severus'. They begged him, the child was out of his depth. Nobody had expected an Apprentice, and nobody in the Hall knew what to do. _

_So Severus acted, stepping in to help the child. Grateful, relieved eyes were his thanks as Harry sank into a seat next to Malfoy, gazing at the gold plate for the rest of the Sorting………_

Severus shook himself out of his memory, leaning his head against the back of his chair. When Harry had locked eyes with him, his promise to Lily had kicked in full force. The child, looking so little and lost, had put chinks in the armor Severus had spent years building around his heart.

Sighing, Severus sipped at his tea, his free hand gently rubbing his temples. It had been such an incredibly long day, and he was so very tired. Out of all the things he expected for the Sorting, Harry Potter being named as his Apprentice was _not_ one of them. And now he had so much more to do. Now he had to make time to teach his own lessons to Harry, set down rules, and watch after an Apprentice in addition to his Snakes.

Passing a hand over his eyes, Severus blew out his breath in a huff, setting his tea down. He would need to speak with Albus, and soon. Adding an Apprentice on top of his duties as Potions professor, Potions Master for Hogwarts, and Head of House would stretch him even thinner. Hopefully he could convince Albus to hire a student obtaining their Potions Mastery to teach the younger years, and leave Severus time to Harry. He could also push detentions onto Filch or Hagrid.

Satisfied for now, Severus un-tucked his legs and stood, stretching. He Vanished his tea with a wave of his hand, lowering the fire with another. Popping his back, Severus walked down the short hall, peeking his head into Harry's room. The boy was burrowed into his blankets, the blue globe glowing slightly. Lips quirking up in a smile, Severus gently retreated to his own rooms, changing and slipping gratefully into his bed.

**~*~**

Four hours later, Severus jerked awake in a tangle of sheets and blankets. An alarm was going off, signaling Harry was awake. Cursing in his mind, Severus disentangled himself, sliding his feet into slippers as he stood. Glad in sweatpants and a tee-shirt, he shivered lightly in the cool castle air as he crossed the hall quickly, entering Harry's room. With a wave of his hand, the fire flared up, casting away the shadows as he hurried to Harry's bedside.

Harry was caught in a tangle of limbs and blankets, the globe knocked down by Severus' feet. His hair was sticking up wildly, sweat beading down his forehead.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Severus urged, gently settling a hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to stop his squirming.

Harry yelped, jerking away from Severus, curling into a ball.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He chanted, arms thrown up over his head.

Severus felt his heart constrict- how many times had he been in that same position.

"Hush, Harry. It's alright." He soothed, keeping his hands away from the frantic child.

Wild green eyes peered up at him from behind stick-thin arms.

"Fessor?" Harry whimpered, his breath hitching.

"Hush, Harry. Yes, it's me. You had a nasty dream." Severus said, keeping his voice low as he gingerly sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Slowly, he raised a hand, running it through Harry's messy and tangled curls.

Emerald eyes, impossibly wide and unfocused, gazed up at Severus, Harry struggling to catch his breath. Severus gently reached for Harry's glasses, setting them carefully on Harry's nose.

"Thanks." Harry breathed, pushing himself up against his pillows as he got his erratic breathing under control.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked softly, helping plump a pillow behind Harry.

"Y'sir." Harry murmured, pushing his glassed up to rub at his eyes.

"Would you like a potion so you can go back to sleep?" Severus queried, keeping his voice low. He knew from personal experience Harry would not want to talk about his nightmare.

Harry shook his head in the negative, green eyes sweeping over his bed. "Sir? Where- where did the globe go?" He asked nervously, raising his eyes to meet Severus'.

Leaning over the side of the bed, Severus gently scooped the ball up, murmuring the charm to keep it lit. Straightening up, he placed the ball into the small hands that cupped automatically the accept it.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said softly, his eyes locked on the softly glowing globe.

"Go back to sleep, Harry." Severus said gently, taking the child's glasses and placing them back on his nightstand before gently covering the child with his blankets.

Harry gave him a sleepy grin before he turned over, curling into fetal position, the globe protectively between his chest and knees.

Severus gently ran his hand through Harry's locks once more before lowering the lights and heading back to his own bed for a bit more sleep.

**~*~**

Three hours later, Severus found himself awake again. He'd showered and dressed, and now had to wake up his Apprentice. Finishing applying the gel he used to protect his hair from the potions, Severus wiped his hands off on a towel before setting to waking Harry.

He eased himself into Harry's room, bringing the lights up gently. Harry gave a groan of protest, burrowing himself deeply into his blankets as Severus crossed the room. Chuckling lightly, Severus gently shook Harry's shoulder.

"Rise and shine, Mister Potter. Breakfast is getting cold." He said, giving the child another shake.

Harry rolled over, gazing up at Severus with bleary, unfocused emerald eyes.

"What's the time?" He asked around a yawn, reaching for his glasses.

Severus handed the spectacles to him, moving back as Harry stood.

"Quarter to six, Mister Potter. Breakfast is served in the Great Hall starting at a quarter to seven, and classes begin at eight. We'll dine here for today." Severus explained, leaving Harry's room.

"I'll give you a half hour to shower if you need, Mister Potter, and then we can eat." He said, sweeping from Harry's room.

While his Apprentice got ready, Severus settled down in his favorite armchair with the latest Potions Journal.

**~*~**

Harry stepped from the shower, the bathroom still steamy. He towel dried his hair, shaking his head to get the water from his ears. He quickly dried off, stepping into pressed black slacks, pulling on his button down-shirt. Smoothing out invisible wrinkles, Harry pulled a plain black jumper over it, leaving his robes in wardrobe for now. Hanging his towel over a rod, Harry padded back to his room. He made his bed before sitting down on it, pulling on black socks and his shoes. Standing and stretching, Harry ran a comb through his hair before giving up and heading out of his room.

Closing his door gently behind him, Harry stood in the hallway, yawning widely behind his hand. Once his jaw had cracked, Harry looked around, fully taking in Snape's quarters.

The walls were all painted a rich cream, with dark hardwood laid down. All the doors were pure white, with paintings and tapestries hung on the walls. Walking back towards the main room, Harry paused at the end of the hallway.

The color scheme continued into the living space of the quarters, giving it an incredibly homey feel. To the right was a large living room, with a nice sized, light brown leather couch across from the fireplaces. Two end tables framed it, with armchairs at right angles to it. Bookcases framed the fireplace, stuffed with books and various knick-knacks. To the left was a dining area, holding only a round table and two chairs. A grandfather clock was next to the door to the main hallways of Hogwarts.

"Are my chambers to your standards?" A voice teased, making Harry jump. He spun to the armchair, blushing as he met his mentors eyes.

"Y-yes, sir." Harry said with a slight stammer as Snape stood, making his way to the table.

"Come, child. Sit down and eat." Snape invited, sitting at the table, snapping his fingers. Covered plates popped up, the table setting itself.

Harry sat gingerly, eyed his mentor as he uncovered the plates. His eyes widened when Snape picked up his plate, spooning eggs and potatoes onto it, and adding bacon and toast.

"Thank you, sir." Harry murmured, taking the plate from Snape, and then accepting the glass of juice. Snape gave a slight head nod before serving up his own breakfast, both tucking in to the food.

"Your potions, Mister Potter." Snape said, his voice silky smooth as he handed two slick vials to Harry.

The child accepted them, eyeing them warily. One was a sickly, noxious yellow, the other a clear green. He raised his eyes to Snape, asking a silent question- _what_, exactly, did Snape want him to drink.

"The yellow is a nutritional supplement, to make up for the damage your relatives caused. The green is an anti-nausea, to help keep your meals down. You'll have to take both with every meal, in addition to the anemia one before bed." Snape explained, Harry nodding before quickly downing both vials. He shuddered at the taste, chasing it down with juice, before turning back to his meal.

Harry kept his eyes trained on his plate, feeling very much out of his element. He'd known since he'd started primary school the way his relatives treated him wasn't right or normal, but to be so suddenly thrust into such a different world was disconcerting. Dragging his fork through his scrambled eggs, Harry nibbled at his toast. He didn't know what to expect with Professor Severus Snape, but he was already better than the Dursley's. Just the simple fact of eating breakfaster _together_, and at the table was enough.

"So, Mister Potter." Snape began, Harry looking up, his toast dangling from his fingers.

"Yes, sir?" Harry replied, setting his toast down and wiping his fingers off on a serviette.

"I have a few rules to go over with you, as well as a schedule. You're days will be a bit busier than the other First Years, but it's necessary." Snape began, setting his own cutlery down.

Harry looked at him, feeling nerves curl in his stomach. Rules always came with consequences and punishments, and just the thought of yelling and hitting made his stomach clench.

Almost as though he sensed his Apprentice's discomfort, Snape plowed ahead, knowing they had to get it out of the way before classes.

"You'll have all the school rules to abide by- in your dorm after curfew, no magic in the corridors, no dueling, attending all meals, and no skipping classes. The Hogwarts Charter has a full list of all the rules, and I have a copy you can look at. My rules are very much the same. I expect you to do well in all of your classes, and come to me if you need help. If you break any rules with curfew or classes, then you'll earn yourself an earlier bedtime and curfew, as well as grounding or loss of privileges. If you are feeling ill, then you either need to see Madame Pomfrey or I- you cannot just skip classes. Hogwarts employs house-elves, so the only chores you'll have is to keep your room neat. I do not tolerate swearing or bad language- if you do, I'll wash your mouth out with soap. I expect you to defend yourself and not do anything foolish or that will put you or others in jeopardy. I also expect you to obey me and your other teachers- within reason. If you _do_ deliberately disobey me or endanger yourself, you will find yourself with a warmed bottom." Snape said, keeping his voice level.

Harry gazed at him, wide-eyed. Overall, the rules would be incredibly easy to follow. And the punishments were _nothing_ like what the Dursley's had done. For once, Harry felt he could follow this rules, and if he _did_ break them, accept the consequences. Mouth soapings were tolerable, and groundings were a _huge _improvement from being locked in a cupboard. But the threatened smackings…..

"Sir? How- how will you spank me?" He asked nervously, biting his lip.

"Nothing like what your relatives did, I assure you, Mister Potter. It will earn you, at most, five smacks on your _clothed_ behind. I will only ever use my hand- no rulers, hairbrushes, belts, canes, or switches." Snape said, gazing at Harry.

Harry blew out his breath, restraining himself from swinging his legs. Only five smacks, and it wouldn't be bare-bottom smacks either. _That_ was nothing.

"Yes, sir. And my schedule?" Harry said, picking at a loose thread on his jumper.

"You have the First Year classes, naturally, as well as extra ones with me. I do not think First Year Potions will be necessary, you can use that time for private study in our quarters. Your schedule will follow the Slytherin's- as I am Head of that house, it is easiest for you to be with my Snakes." Snape said, handing Harry a sheaf of parchment. Harry accepted it, looking down at his schedule.

_Name: Potter, Harry J_

_House: Apprentice - Slytherin_

_Year: First_

_**Monday, Wednesday**_

_6:45-7:45 Breakfast_

_8:00-9:00 Transfiguration (Theory)_

_9:10-10:10 Defense Against the Dark Arts (theory)_

_10:20-11:20 Charms (Theory)_

_11:30-12:30 Introduction to Magic _

_12:30-1:30 Lunch_

_1:45-2:45 Potions (Theory)_

_3:00-4:00 History of Magic_

_4:10-5:10 Herbology (Theory)_

_**Tuesday, Thursday**_

_6:45-7:45 Breakfast_

_8:00-9:00 Transfiguration (Practical)_

_9:10-10:10 Defense Against the Dark Arts (practical)_

_10:20-11:20 Charms (Practical)_

_111:30-12:30 Introduction to Magic_

_12:30-1:30 Lunch_

_1:45-2:45 Potions (Practical)_

_3:00-4:00 History of Magic_

_4:10-5:10 Herbology (Practical)_

_5:30-6:30 Dinner_

_**Friday**_

_6:45-7:45 Breakfast_

_8:00-10:00 Flying _

_10:20-11:20 Transfiguration_

_111:30-12:30 Introduction to Magic_

_12:30-1:30 Lunch_

_1:45-3:45 Autonomy (theory)_

_4:10-5:10 Charms_

_5:30-6:30 Dinner_

_10:00-11:00 Astronomy (practical)_

Harry's eyes widened slightly- that was his schedule _without_ the extra subjects Snape was teaching him?! How we he have time to _sleep_ and study with? Some of his panic must've shown on his face, because his mentor soon began speaking.

"I know it seems overwhelming. Just remember you'll have free time when you would normally have potions. Flying will stop after a few classes, and will free up some time as well. We will not have extra lessons during the week unless you feel you can handle it. They will most likely be on the weekends." Snape explained, Harry feeling relieved as he gazed back down at his schedule.

"It doesn't seem too bad, Professor. The lessons seem like they'll be a lot of fun." Harry said softly, fingers running along the edge of the parchment.

"It won't be, once you get settled in. Now, I have schedules to pass out to my Snakes, so you can either stay down here or accompany me to the Hall." Snape said, standing and clearing the table with a wave of his hand.

Harry scrambled to his feet, pushing his chair in as he brushed invisible lint off his trousers.

"I'll come to the Hall with you, sir. Should I sit with the Slytherin's again?" He queried, Snape pulling on his black teaching robes.

"Yes, I think that is best. If you make friends in other Houses feel free to sit with them as well. Now, go fetch your school things- you'll have a chance to stop here after lunch, so only bring your morning books. And a robe, too- I need to charm the crests on for you." Snape said, Harry hurrying to obey.

Harry entered his room, opening his door gently. He walked across to the wardrobe, pulling a black robe on. Shrugging his shoulders back and trying to get a feel for the heavy, unfamiliar garment, Harry set his knapsack on the desk, loosening the drawstring. Glancing at the schedule he still held in his hand, Harry pulled out his cauldron and Potions, History, and Herbology books, setting them on his bookshelf. He tucked his quills into an outside pocket, but held his ink bottles, unsure of where to put them so they didn't break.

Shrugging, Harry figured he could ask his mentor to spell them unbreakable. He swung his knapsack over his shoulder gently, keeping his ink bottles and schedule in hand. Harry swept his eyes over his desk and bookshelves, looking for anything he might've missed. The supplements would help with his essays and homework, the same with the thesaurus, dictionary, and grammar books. Emerald eyes fell on a pocket-sized map of Hogwarts he'd bought at Flourish and Blott's. Magic, the map had every floor and department of Hogwarts. One merely had to tap the map on the room or department they wanted, and the map would highlight the quickest route for you, rather like a Muggle GPS. Picking it up, Harry stashed it carefully in his pocket. Leaving his room, Harry shut the door behind him gently with his foot, walking back to the main room, his shoes clicking and clacking on the floor.

Snape turned when he entered, casting an eye over his Apprentice. Harry stood nervously in the archway, biting his lip. Snape merely nodded, turning back to the books he was re-shelving.

"Sir? Could you charm my ink so it doesn't break, please?" Harry asked softly, moving into the room.

Snape turned to him, his eyes going to the bottles in Harry's hand. He came over, waving his hand over the bottles, murmuring a spell under his breath. The bottles glowed for a second, before looking normal.

"Thank you, sir." Harry breathed, tucking the bottles into the same pocket as his quills. Snape gave no reply, looking at the schedule he still held.

Giving no warning, Snape waved his hand over Harry's schedule, the parchment glowing before it too appeared normal.

Harry raised quizzical green eyes, barely opening his mouth to ask _why_ when Snape beat him to it.

"I Spelled it to be impervious to liquids or spills of any sort as well as ripping. It's just a precaution. Now, I need to charm a crest on your robes. Normal students have their House crest, but I am unsure of what to do for you. We're a bit short on time, so we'll leave the Hogwarts crest for now. I can research what other Apprentice's used, or we can improvise- perhaps either my family crest or yours. But now, we have a Hall to be getting to." Snape said, heading for the door. Harry followed obediently, walking beside his mentor and professor. They were very close to the Great Hall- only a staircase down and two corridors over.

Snape paused just before the Great Hall, looking down at Harry. They locked eyes, emerald gazing at obsidian. "Don't let anybody do anything or say anything to get to you, Harry. I'll warn my Snakes you are off limits. If anybody does anything, be it teacher or student, come to me and I'll put an end to it." He murmured before sweeping into the Hall.

Harry gazed after him, eyes wide. Oh, he knew Professor Snape was his mentor and kind of like a guardian, but he never expected an outright declaration of protection from an _adult._ Feeling an unknown emotion well up in his chest, Harry knew he could trust his mentor. Squaring his shoulders, Harry followed Snape into the Hall.

…_**tbc…**_

**Please review?!**

**Next chapter:** the first day continues, and Harry faces a few unexpected challenges.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day Pt 2

**Summary**: Harry James Potter has always been anything but normal. Why should Hogwarts be any different? The Sorting Hat brings back an age-old tradition for the special little boy: Apprenticeship. AU Year One- mentor-father/son relationship

**Warnings: **some content may not be suitable for younger kiddies. Mentions of past verbal abuse and neglect, and mild use of corporal punishment.

**Rating: **T/PG13

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters, objects, places, etc. belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I'm simply borrowing them for my own evil deeds and will return them later.

**A/N:** Firstly, a huge shoutout to my new beta, charmedlily. Thanks for doing such a great job with this chapter! I apologize for the wait- RL caught up with me, but it's better now. A second huge shoutout to all you readers and reviewers- this fic has gotten over 8,000 hits, is one 100 favorites, on over 200 alerts, 15 C2s, and 115 reviews. Thanks, guys!! Reviews are greatly appreciated- it makes me happy to read when people like the fic, but I like it even more when people correct me or point things out I missed. So if you see something I messed up and charmedlily missed (and this was a long chapter- 16 pages, and over 6,000 words) feel free to drop a review and tell me. I try and reply to reviews- usually people who point something out, but I'm trying to reply to more and more of them. I'm rambling now, so I'll stop, but _enjoy!_

**Apprentice**

**Chapter Four: First Day Pt. 2**

_Previously: Snape paused just before the Great Hall, looking down at Harry. They locked eyes, emerald gazing at obsidian. "Don't let anybody do anything or say anything to get to you, Harry. I'll warn my Snakes you are off limits. If anybody does anything, be it teacher or student, come to me and I'll put an end to it." He murmured before sweeping into the Hall. Harry gazed after him, eyes wide. Oh, he knew Professor Snape was his mentor and kind of like a guardian, but he never expected an outright declaration of protection from an adult. Feeling an unknown emotion well up in his chest, Harry knew he could trust his mentor. Squaring his shoulders, Harry followed Snape into the Hall._

~*~

Harry made a beeline for the Slytherin table, settling into a seat besides Blaise. "Morning." He said softly, setting his bag at his feet.

Blaise looked up from his pancakes, greeting Harry with a wave and "good morning" after he'd swallowed his mouthful. Harry grinned at the syrup around Blaise's mouth, passing him a serviette as he snagged a banana from the fruit bowling.

"Good morning, Potter." Malfoy said from across the table, Harry meeting his eyes. He gave a lopsided grin, nimble fingers peeling the banana.

"Morning, Malfoy." He greeted, biting into the banana.

"Pansy Parkinson, Potter. What's it like being Professor Snape's apprentice?" A girl sitting beside Malfoy asked.

"Just call me Harry. Its' not so bad, I have classes with the Slytherin's, but have independent study instead of Potions." Harry explained, snagged a mug of juice and pouring it into a goblet at his elbow.

"Good!" Blaise said, Pansy nodding her agreement. Harry gave another grin, Draco rolling his eyes at them.

"First years, here are your schedules." Snape interrupted a small stack of parchment in his hands. Harry turned around, his mentor right behind him. "Mister Potter, if you would do the honors." He said, handing the schedules to Harry.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, accepting the parchments. He turned back to the table, quickly passing the schedules out to his year-mates- Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, and Zabini. They all accepted the schedules, murmuring their thanks (or grunting, in the cases of Crabbe and Goyle.)

Harry turned back to the fruit bowl, contemplating what he wanted to nibble on while his year mates scanned their schedules.

"Transfiguration first, then." Blaise said, swallowing the last of his juice. Harry glanced around the Hall, seeing other students beginning to stand and leave.

"Should we head to class?" Harry queried, glancing at Malfoy (who was clearly the leader of the First Year Slytherin's). The blond glanced at him, giving a curt nod before standing. The rest of the First Year Slytherin's followed his lead, brushing off robes and picking up knapsacks.

"Does anybody know how to get to Transfiguration?" Pansy asked, the group of nine glancing at each other.

"I have a map." Harry said when none of them responded. All eyes on him, Harry pulled the map from his pocket, gently tapping first the Great Hall and then the Transfiguration wing. A path drew itself in yellow ink- heading up the main staircases up three levels.

"Brilliant." Blaise breathed, the rest of the Slytherin's murmuring their agreement as Draco glanced at the route before leading them out of the Hall.

The nine quickly fell into a comfortable walking formation. Draco was at the head, Pansy at his side. Crabbe and Goyle trailed behind them all, Theo and Daphne talking to each other. Blaise was on one side of Harry, Millicent on the other.

"So, who are the two lumps?" Harry whispered to Blaise, drawing a laugh out of the boy.

"They're Gregory Coyle and Vincent Crabbe. Everybody calls them Greg and Vin– they're kind of like bodyguards. They might look stupid, but they're actually really smart." Blaise murmured back, still snickering as they hurried up the main staircase.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far, Harry?" Millicent asked, drawing Harry's attention.

"I like it a lot. I was raised by Muggles, so it's really different. Professor Snape has been great so far, Millicent. How about you?" Harry said a light grin on his face as the started across the wide landing on the first floor to the moving staircases.

"Call me Milly, Harry. I like it a lot, too. My older brother told me a lot about it, but it's much better than his stories." Milly replied, shifting her knapsack gently.

Blaise chimed in, adding in stories his mother had told him, filling the rest of their journey to the Transfiguration classroom.

They reached the classroom, reaching the empty hallway. The door was locked, so the Slytherin's settled for mingling in the hallway, waiting for the Ravenclaw's. Draco, drawing away from his conversation with Pansy and Theo, came to Harry, rolling his eyes. "I don't know why I still bother." He sighed, slouching against the wall besides Blaise.

"Bother with what?" Harry asked, Milly drifting away to talk to Pansy.

"Encouraging Pansy." Draco said simply, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Harry gave him a confused look, Blaise snorting at Draco. Realized the Apprentice was lost, Draco elaborated.

"Pansy's father made an agreement with my father that she and I were to be betrothed. Naturally, it can still be dissolved, but Pansy won't let it be. I need to convince Mother to dissolve it, seeing as Father is in Azkaban." He explained, Harry giving a slight nod.

"What's Azkaban? Why is your father there?" Harry queried, spotting the Ravenclaw's out of the corner of his eye.

"It's a Wizarding Prison, Harry. Guarded by horrible creatures called dementors – they feed off of bad memories and take away all your happy ones." Blaise explained, Draco nodding.

"My father was a supporter of You-Know-Who during the First War. Mother had an inkling of what he was doing, and informed the Ministry after you defeated him. She sold Malfoy Manor too- she said it was full of Dark Magic." Draco added, straightening up as the classroom door swung open.

Draco led the Slytherin's into the classroom, Harry on his heels. He and Harry took seats in the middle of the classroom, Blaise and Theo taking seats on their left, Pansy and Milly to their right, and Greg and Vin behind them. Daphne took a seat next to a dark-skinned Ravenclaw in the set of desks across from Pansy and Milly. The Ravenclaw's took seats to the right of the Slytherin's, the Hufflepuff's to the left, and the Gryffindor's to the far right. With so few new students this year, Dumbledore had redone the schedules, combining all the Houses for their classes.

A tabby cat was perched on the desk, drawing Harry's attention. He squinted at it, frowning lightly. He'd been around enough cats to know _this_ one wasn't normal. For as long as he could remember, Harry had been able to lightly sense and detect "freakishness" with other people and animals. Magical folk gave off a blue glow when Harry focused, animals a red glow, and normal Muggles a yellow glow. This cat had a purple glow- half magic, half cat?

"That cat isn't normal." He said to Draco, brow furrowed. Draco looked at him, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Trust me, Draco. It doesn't have a normal animal aura, but it's not a normal human aura." Harry said the class jumping as the cat leapt from the desk, transforming into Professor McGonagall. Harry turned to Draco, giving a triumphant grin.

McGonagall looked at Harry and Draco, her eyes severe. "Apprentice Potter. How did you know I wasn't a normal cat?" She asked, the entire class turning to look at Harry.

Suddenly shy, Harry shrank back lightly. "I just did, Professor. I've always been able to tell. You had a weird glow around you. An aura?" He said, McGonagall's eyes widening slightly.

"You can see auras, Apprentice Potter?" She demanded arms crossed.

"Yes, Professor. But not well. Muggles have a yellow aura, witches and wizards' blue, animal's red, and goblins are green." Harry explained his voice soft.

"I see. That is a very rare talent indeed, Apprentice. Now–onto roll call. Gryffindor's first." She began, Draco giving Harry a grin and nudge. Harry gave a relieved grin in return, Milly throwing him a thumbs up. McGonagall made her way through the Gryffindor's, moving onto the Ravenclaw's, then Hufflepuff's, and finally the Slytherin's. Once done, she rolled her scroll up with a _snap_, the class' eyes on her.

"We are going to begin with an introduction to Transfiguration. Please open your books, and take out something to record notes on." She began, the students doing as she instructed.

Harry pulled out his book and a parchment notebook, as well a leak-proof quill. Opening the charmed side-pocket, he carefully pulled out a bottle of ink, the rest of the class doing the same.

Once everyone had their books open and quills inked, McGonagall began her lecture.

"Transfiguration is the art of changing the properties of an object. For example, a match into a needle or a desk into a pig. Changing an inanimate object is very difficult, and will not be taught this year. There is also human transfiguration, which is not taught until your seventh year. Who can tell me why it is easier to change a match into a toothpick, than a match into a needle?" She asked, stern eyes searching over the bent heads.

Harry leaned back, shooting an ink-speckled hand into the air.

"Apprentice Potter." She addressed, Harry lowering his hand as he answered.

"A match and a toothpick both have similar properties, and are both made of wood. A needle, even if it's about the same size, is made of metal." He answered McGonagall.

"Excellent, five points to- how do I award points to you?" She asked, interrupting herself.

Harry shrugged helplessly, reminding himself to ask his Mentor. "I have no idea, Professor. Slytherin, I think." He said, McGonagall nodding and awarding the points.

"Now – continuing in this vein. Apprentice Potter is very much correct- it is much easier to transfigure an object into something of a similar property. The further apart the objects' properties get, the more difficult the change will be. Inanimate to animate and vice versa is the most difficult- and this includes human transformations. Human transformations include everything from changing yourself into a piece of furniture, or the Animagus transformation. Any questions?" She lectured, hands shooting up as soon as she finished. One by one, she called on the students.

"What makes inanimate to animate so difficult?"

"Why would you change yourself into a piece of furniture?"

"What's an Animagus?"

The questions went on and on, Harry and Draco diligently writing down every question and answer. Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Gathering up their things, McGonagall called out their homework.

"Read the first two chapters of your textbook, and write a half-foot of questions you may have. Dismissed!" She announced, Harry scribbling the assignment in his planner before tucking it away. Standing, the First Years flowed together to their next class- Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"This looks like it's going to be an easy class." Draco remarked to Harry as they ascended the staircases to the fifth level.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it doesn't seem too bad. Who knows when we get to the practical stuff!" He said with a Cheshire grin, Blaise snorting beside him.

"Yeah, get off your high-horse, Draco! Just because it seems easy doesn't mean it is!" Blaise chimed in, Milly hiding a giggle behind her hand as Draco shot daggers at the olive-skinned boy. Blaise responded with a grin, Harry letting out a laugh as they reached the Defense hall, fighting against the tide of older students.

Following Draco through the sea of people, Harry was jostled, grabbing onto Milly's sleeve to make sure she wasn't left behind. Giving him a grateful grin as the boisterous crowd dissipated, Milly followed them the last few steps to the classroom, Draco leading them inside.

Harry plopped into the seat beside Draco, dropping his bag onto the floor. Milly slid in next to Pansy, poking the back of Harry's head as she did so. Mock glaring, Harry turned to her, Draco eyeing him as the rest of their year filed in, excited chatter filling the room. Rolling her eyes at Harry, Milly made a shooing motion with her hands, Harry giving a grin before turning back around.

"So, how do you think this class will be?" Harry queried Draco, twirling a quill between his fingers.

Draco shrugged. "It's only theory, so not too bad. Mum taught me a bit at home, but I don't think it'll be too difficult." He said as the bell rang, Harry nodding his agreement.

Professor Quirrell stepped forward, stuttering through the role call. Harry and Draco exchanged glances- _this_ class was going to get boring, very quickly.

Within ten minutes, the entire class was bored to tears. Harry was half-heartedly taking notes, and Draco was playing tic-tac-toe against himself (and managing to lose every time). Sneaking a glance around the classroom, Harry realized his classmates were in similar situations. Ron Weasley was in a very animated game of _something_ with a black boy beside him, and only the bushy-haired girl (Hermione?) seemed to actually be taking notes. Stifling a yawn, Harry made a mental note to get out of the Defense class as soon as possible. Finally, after what seemed like hours later, the bell rang. Quirrell stuttered out their homework assignment (more reading), and the class quickly escaped to Charms, which was one floor down.

"Merlin! That class is going to bore me to tears!" Blaise complained as they walked down the stairs.

"His stuttering is the worst! I can't even concentrate!" Milly exclaimed, arm-in-arm with Pansy.

"And the garlic! I swear I'm allergic!" Theo added in, Vin and Greg nodding their agreement as they once again forced their way through the upper years.

"Do you think he ran into a vampire when he was traveling?" Pansy asked with a snicker, Harry holding back a laugh.

"Maybe. What about the turban?" Draco asked, pushing the Charms door open. Blaise snorted, shaking his head as he and Theo dropped into their seats.

Rolling his eyes, Harry took a seat next to Milly, leaving Draco to sit with Pansy. Grinning at Harry, Milly pointed at Pansy, who was batting her eyes at Draco.

Laughing, Harry buried his face in his arms, shoulders shaking at the expression of badly-concealed horror on Draco's face.

The bell rang, Professor Flitwick hopping onto a stack of books to take roll. When he reached Harry's name, he squeaked, tumbling back out of sight. Harry looked at Milly with wide eyes, the girl stifling her laughter as Harry gave her a helpless glare.

Composing himself, Flitwick put his scroll away, moving onto to lecturing about the basic fundamentals of Charms. Unlike Defense, this class had everyone's attention, quills scribbling madly over parchment as Flitwick lectured. Too soon, the bell rang, Flitwick announcing an essay and reading for homework. Closing his planner, Harry slid it into the bag.

"So what do you have now?" He asked Milly as they left the classroom, shifting his knapsack.

"Muggle Studies. Why? What do you have?" She replied, striding down the stairs with Harry.

"An Introduction to Magic. I guess all Muggleborns and Muggle-raised have to take it, and purebloods and half bloods Muggle Studies." Harry replied with a shrug, pulling the map out to find the quickest route to his next class.

"Yeah, it was the Headmaster's idea. It's good though- it'll help everybody understand each other better. I'm off now- bye Harry!" Milly said, waving as she followed the rest of the Slytherin's away. Sighing, Harry plodded down the stairs, spotting a bushy head in front of him.

"Hey! Hermione!" He called, hurrying down the stairs to her. The girl turned, brown eyes searching the crowd, spotting the dark-haired boy coming towards her. Grinning, she paused, waiting for Harry.

"Hi Harry." She said, started walking again when he caught up to her.

"Hey Hermione. What do you think of classes so far?" Harry asked, pushing his hair out of his face as they descended more stairs.

"They're pretty interesting. A lot different from Muggle classes though. What do you think?" Hermione replied, following Harry to the classroom.

Harry shrugged, grabbing a set of seats for him and Hermione. "They're not too bad. Professor Snape said I'll get pulled out of classes if they get to easy, so I get the feeling I won't be in Defense that long. Charms seems really interesting though." He said, plopping into a seat. Hermione nodded, gingerly taking the seat next to him.

"I agree- I'm afraid we'll be bored to tears in Defense. I've heard History is much worse though." She responded, just as the bell rang. Harry was kept from replying as the professor, Adam Lyerly, stepped forward, taking roll. He rolled up his scroll, leaning against his desk as he surveyed the dozen first years in front of him.

"Welcome to An Introduction to Magic. You are all either Muggleborn's or half-blood Muggle-raised. This class is to help you understand your talents better, and what sets us apart from Muggles. You'll learn about Wizarding cultures, and more of what it means to be a witch or wizard. Now- who can tell me the difference between a Muggle, a Squib, a Muggleborn, a halfblood, a pureblood, and a Mage?" He asked, Hermione's hand shooting into the air. Lyerly checked his roll, before calling on Hermione.

"A Muggle is somebody who has no magic whatsoever. A Squib is born to magical parents, but can't access their magic. A Muggleborn is a witch or wizard born to Muggle parents, while a halfblood has one magical parent, and a pureblood has both magical parents. But I've never heard of a Mage." She answered, Lyerly nodded.

"Excellent. Five points to Ravenclaw for Miss Granger. However, I do need to correct your definitions of a halfblood and a pureblood. A halfblood only has _one_ set of magical grandparents, while a pureblood has _two_ sets of magical grandparents. Now does anybody know what a Mage is?" Lyerly replied, looking around the silent class. Harry frowned lightly. He had a sneaking suspicion he'd read of a Mage _somewhere_, but he couldn't remember.

Nobody? Alright then. A Mage is an extremely powerful witch or wizard. They usually have control over wordless and wandless magic, as well as an Element, such as fire. To give you an idea of how powerful they are, neither Headmaster Dumbledore nor You-Know-Who are Mage's." He lectured, quills flying over parchment.

Harry felt a chill go down his spine. Wandless and wordless magic? Was that like accidental magic? His hand flew up, interrupting Lyerly.

"Yes, Apprentice?" He called, Harry lowering his hand.

"Professor, what's the difference between wandless and wordless magic, and accidental magic?" He asked, Lyerly pausing before he responded.

"Accidental magic can usually happen when one wants something- for example, summoning a favorite toy. Wandless and wordless magic however, uses emotions. For example, in a case of extreme distress, making oneself Apparate, or travel from one place to another in an instant." Lyerly replied, Harry nodding as he wrote the difference.

Meanwhile, Harry felt shaken. _He_ had Apparated- from the playground at his primary school to the roof. Did this mean he was a Mage? Confused, Harry listened numbly through the rest of the lesson, distracted only when an odd little creature popped in, handing a note to Lyerly. Glancing at it, he paused his lecture, passing the note back to Harry. Taking it with a murmur of thanks, Harry unfolded the note, reading the spiky penmanship of his mentor as Lyerly resumed his lecture.

_Apprentice-  
__Meet me in our quarters for lunch. You know how to get in.  
__-S.S_

Nodding slightly to himself, Harry tucked the note into the front cover of his book, copying discreetly the notes he'd missed from Hermione.

The bell rang soon after, the class packing up as Lyerly announced their homework (which was, not surprisingly, more reading). Jotting it down, Harry quickly packed up, swinging up his knapsack, giving a hurried goodbye to Hermione as he headed to his mentor's quarters.

Down a hall, up stairs, and two corridors later, Harry had pressed on the harpsichord, opening the door. Stepping in and letting it swing closed behind him, he padded into the living/dining room. Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen, so Harry gently placed his knapsack on the sofa, perusing the titles on the bookcase.

Academic books were alongside recreational Wizarding titles, as well as Muggle authors. Running a finger down _the Complete Works of William Shakespeare_, Harry jerked when the portrait door closed, his mentor appearing in the doorway.

"Hello, sir." Harry greeted, stepping away from the bookshelves and clasping his hands behind his back.

"Good afternoon, Apprentice. How were your classes?" Snape asked, coming fully into the room. He stopped at the coat rack, hanging his heavy outer robe on a peg.

Harry stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a minute, before following his mentor's lead and hanging up his robe. Shivering lightly, Harry crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"They were pretty good. Charms and Transfiguration seem pretty easy, but Defense feels like a joke. And the Introduction to Magic class is fun." Harry said softly, staring into the empty fireplace.

"Just a moment, Apprentice. Lunch for two, please. A ham and cheese baguette, a cheese and tomato baguette, and salad. Italian dressing, please." Snape said, giving a lunch order to an odd little creature that had popped into the room.

"Wh- what was that, sir?" Harry asked, scratching at his arm.

"A house-elf, Apprentice. They clean the castle and cook. Go wash your hands, and then come sit down." Snape instructed, Harry straightening up and making a beeline for the loo to do as Snape bid.

Hurriedly washing his hands, Harry splashed water on his face, patting himself dry with the towel. Freshened up, he hung the washcloth back up, returning to the dining room with his mentor.

Snape was already seated, dishing up salad onto two plates. His stomach growling, Harry took his seat, taking the salad from his mentor with a "thank you". Picking up his fork, Harry dug into his salad, Snape tucking in as well. Silence fell between the two as they ate.

Finishing his salad, Harry licked the dressing off his fork, drinking from his water goblet. Setting it down and dabbing his face with a serviette, Harry turned to his sandwich, biting into the baguette.

"Why do you say Defense is a joke?" Snape queried, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Harry shrugged, swallowing. "Professor Quirrell stutters a lot and treats us like we're little kids. He said even on practical days we aren't going to cast any spells, or do any mock duels." He explained, licking the crumbs off his fingers.

Snape frowned, gesturing to the crumbled serviette at Harry's elbow. Giving a sheepish grin, Harry cleaned off his fingers as his mentor answered.

"Professor Quirrell may not be an ideal teacher, but we will see how you progress." Snape said, cleaning his mouth with his serviette.

Harry gave a nod. "Wait! Professor, I- I have a question." He said, taking a drink of water. Snape arched an eyebrow, taking a drink from his own goblet, waiting for his Apprentice to continue.

"Professor Lyerly mentioned Mages today. Is- is it normal to do certain things?" Harry asked, swallowing nervously as obsidian eyes locked on him.

"It depends on what 'certain things' you are referring to, Harry." Snape said softly, Harry gazing at him.

"Is- is it normal to make yourself appear and disappear when you don't mean to? Or- or make glass Vanish? Or change a person's hair color?" Harry asked his voice small and quiet.

His mentor was silent, Harry focused on his hands in his lap. As Snape kept silent, Harry grew more and more nervous, worrying his bottom lip.

"It isn't normal, per se, Harry. It just means you're special. That is wandless and wordless magic, not Accidental. Wandless and wordless has intent- for example, making yourself disappear to get away from somebody or something." Snape said gently, Harry's head shooting up as he spoke.

"Does that mean I'm a Mage?" Harry asked, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Snape leaned forward, gently tapping Harry's lips. Obediently, Harry released his lip, sucking in a breath as his mentor leaned back.

"I'm not sure, child. We'll just have to wait and see. Now, there's still a half hour until your next class. You have Potions, so you can stay here if you wish. I'd recommend studying or starting on your homework." He said, crossing his legs.

Harry nodded, giving a large yawn, his jaw cracking.

"Or you can take a nap. It's you choice, Apprentice." Snape said with a grin, Harry scowling at the thought of a nap.

"I'm _eleven_, Professor. I don't _nap._" He said, giving a sneer worthy of a Slytherin.

Snape raised an eyebrow as Harry stifled another yawn.

"I think it's time for a certain Apprentice to rest. Come, Harry." He said, standing. Scowling, Harry stood. Snape laid a gentle hand on Harry's neck, steering him down the hall and towards his bedroom.

Stumbling in front of his mentor, Harry yawned again behind his hand, slouching as Snape light the lights in his room dimly. Leaning down, Harry unlaced his shoes, kicking them off. Straightening up, Harry pulled his jumper off, his hair sticking up even more. Snape took the jumper, before he untied Harry's tie, then starting on his shirt buttons. Once he'd undone them, he put them over the desk chair; leaving Harry is his trousers and undershirt. Yawning again, Harry stumbled out of his trousers, obediently handing them to Snape. Flinging himself facedown on his bed, Harry smashed his face into the pillow.

"Sleep, now." Snape instructed, Harry gazing at him from his bed, eyes at half-mast. Snape was _folding his clothes_.

"I can't. I'm tired, but I'm not going to be able to sleep." Harry said, his voice muffled by the pillow. He closed his eyes fully, exhausted but excited.

Harry felt the bed dip as Snape sat on his bedside, and tensed when he felt large hands fall on his shoulders, his eyes flying open.

"Relax, imp. I'm just going to help you relax and sleep." Snape instructed, his hands starting a gently kneading of Harry's shoulders.

Closing his eyes, Harry gave into the massage, feeling the tension ease from his body. Slowly, he felt himself giving into sleep, his last memory of Snape gently lifting his battered spectacles from his nose before pulling the blankets up over his body.

**~*~**

An hour and a half later, Harry awoke to a beeping alarm. Opening bleary eyes, he reached blindly for his glasses. Yawning, he sat up, blinking owlishly. His eyes found his alarm clock- it was half past one. Swinging his legs over his bed, Harry stretched his back cracking. Standing, Harry redressed, struggling slightly with his tie. He plopped himself on the floor, retying his shoes. Padding into his bathroom, Harry pushed his glasses up on his forehead before splashing water on his face. Patting his face dry, he let his glasses slide back down to perch on his nose. Harry ran a comb through his hair, glaring at his reflection when it refused to lay flat. Grumbling under his breath, Harry brushed his teeth. Spitting out his last mouthful of paste and tapping the excess water out of his brush, Harry dropped his toothbrush in the cup. Keeping the cold water running, he cupped his hands, bringing them up to his mouth to rinse out the last mint-y aftertaste.

Heading back into the living room, Harry picked up his knapsack. He padded back to his room, swabbing out his morning books for afternoon. Yawning again, Harry ruffled his hair as he padded into the living room, his knapsack hanging from his hand. Dropping the bag with a _clunk_, Harry took his robe down, shrugging into it. Checking his watch, Harry swung his knapsack over his left shoulder before leaving the quarters, heading towards the Potion's classroom for his year mates.

Reaching the dungeons, Harry leaned tiredly against the wall. Yawning, he realized the nap might not have been the best idea. He felt even more tired than he had before. The bell rang, and he straightened up, smoothing a hand down his robes. The Potions' door opened, Gryffindor's spilling out first. Ron gave Harry a grin and wave, which Harry returned. Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's followed, Slytherin's at the rear.

"Harry! There you are!" Milly exclaimed, spotting him first.

"Hey, Milly." Harry said with a grin, falling in step with her.

"Where were you at lunch? And why weren't you in Potions?" Milly demanded, Draco and Blaise listening in.

"Professor Snape had me eat lunch with him. And since I'm his Apprentice, he said normal Potions class is a waste of time for me. So I have independent study time, but I have to stay in our quarters." Harry explained as they ascended the stairs.

"You don't have to take Potions? What about the rest of your classes?" Daphne asked, fixing her eyes on Harry.

"Professor Snape said that it depends on how I do with my classes. If I start to get ahead, he'll pull me out and tutor me or get me a tutor. But he needs to find somebody to help cover Potions classes first." Harry explained as they entered the History classroom. Daphne nodded to show he understood, dropping elegantly into a seat next to Theo. Harry slid in next to Blaise, yawning as the bell rang. A ghost- Professor Binns- floated in, taking roll, and managing to mispronounce every single name.

And then the lecture began.

Harry found himself slouching lower and lower in his seat, his eyelids falling as the lecture continued. Defense was boring, but History was _dull_. Bored out of his mind, Harry poked Blaise, and began a riveting game of tic-tac-toe. Not soon enough, the bell rang the first years whooping as Binns floated away without giving an assignment.

"Thank Merlin!" Blaise exclaimed, practically running from the room. Harry was hot on his heels.

"I know! I'm so glad we're out of there!" Harry agreed as they practically raced down the stairs to Herbology.

Hurrying across the lawn, their robes billowing behind them, they made it to Herbology. Professor Sprout led them to a greenhouse that had been converted into a classroom, and took roll before beginning her lecture.

Taking his notes, Harry found himself fascinated by Herbology. It wasn't like any other class he'd taken, and he recognized some of the plants and techniques Sprout went over from his gardening at the Dursley's. Beside him, Blaise was doodling in his notes, his expression bored. Rolling his eyes, Harry returned to his notes.

The bell interrupted Sprout mid-sentence, and she set them their homework (more reading, and an essay on plants they knew). Filling the first page of his planner with homework, Harry grinned at Blaise as he stood and they began the trek back to the castle.

"Not too bad of a first day, eh?" Blaise asked, his robes slipping off his shoulders. Harry gave him a grin, shifting his knapsack.

"Not at all! I've had worse. I'm dead tired though." He said, scraping the dirt off his shoes on the front steps.

Blaise did the same, pulling his robes back up. "I agree with the exhaustion, mate. I'm gonna dump my stuff in the dorm, you coming?" He asked, pausing in the main entryway.

Harry shook his head, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Nah, I'm going to put this is my room. Save me a seat at dinner?" Harry asked, one foot on the staircase.

"Sure! Bye, Harry!" Blaise exclaimed with a grin, darting down to the dungeons.

Harry laughed, starting up the stairs. Compared to the first days of primary school he'd had with Dudley, today had been _excellent_. Grinning to himself, Harry bounded up the last few stairs, almost running down the corridor to their quarters. Pushing the harpsichord, he hurried into the room, running into his mentor.

"Oof! Sorry, Professor!" Harry said, picking himself up off the floor.

Snape looked at him, an eyebrow quirked. "No running, Apprentice." He scolded lightly, setting gentle hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry blushed sheepishly, grinning. He stood still as Snape raked his eyes up and down is form, a warm flush growing on his neck. Snape finally stepped back and nodded, releasing Harry's shoulders.

"You may eat dinner in the Great Hall. Afterwards, meet me here so I can assess your abilities, alright Apprentice?" Snape said firmly, crossing his arms. Harry gazed up at his mentor, nodding in agreement.

"A verbal answer, if you please." Snape said, looking down his nose at Harry.

"Yes, sir." Harry responded, shifting anxiously. Snape nodded, stepping to the side so Harry could fully enter their quarters.

Harry bounded past the older man, hurrying to his room. He dumped his knapsack on the chair, shucking off his robe. Bending over, Harry began untying his lace. Suddenly, he paused, wondering what the dress code for meals was.

"Professor? What's the dress code for meals? And weekends?" Harry asked, moving to his doorway and calling down the hall.

"No yelling, Apprentice." Snape replied sourly, making his way to Harry's door.

"Sorry, sir." Harry replied, digging his socked feet into the floor.

"For breakfast and lunch you must be in school uniform, but you may remove your robe. Weekends and evenings meals are more lax- but I recommend keeping your robe, trousers, and dress shirt. The jumper, tie, and dress shoes may go." Snape instructed, Harry grinning.

"Brilliant! Thanks, sir!" Harry exclaimed spinning and hurrying to his wardrobe. As he flung the doors open, he heard Snape close his door with a dull _thud_.

Worrying his lip once again, Harry glanced throughout his clothes. He went with his mentor's suggestion, and pulled his jumper over his head, knocking his glasses off one ear. Grumbling under his breath, Harry fixed his glasses and flung the jumper over his desk chair. Loosening his tie, Harry managed to get the blasted thing off and hung it on the wardrobe door.

Rolling his shoulders back, Harry opened the bottom drawer of his wardrobe, pulling out the only shoe's he'd ever owned that actually fit him. Too many teachers complaining about Harry's lack of proper clothing had finally prompted Petunia into action. Muttering the entire way, she had dragged Harry to a Goodwill store, getting gently-used clothes for the boy. There had been few shoes that fit, and Harry managed to get his favorite of them all- a practically brand-new pair of Chuck Taylor Converse's.

Plopping onto the desk chair, Harry pulled his foot up, slipping it into the one black and white shoe. Tying up the frayed laces, he dropped his foot before repeating the process. Standing and stretching, Harry ran a hand through his disheveled hair before grabbing his robe and plodding out of his room. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the Great Hall, melding in with the sea of students. Pushed into the Hall with the flow of people, Harry spotted Blaise and dropped into a seat next to him.

"Hey Harry." Blaise said around a mouthful of steak.

Snorting, Harry helped himself to tofu and noodles, nodding at Draco. "Chew and swallow, Blaise. Chew and swallow." He said with a laugh, Theo chortling behind his goblet.

"So what're you doing after dinner, Harry?" Milly asked, Pansy looking up from her plate.

"Professor Snape wants me to go back to our quarters. He wants to 'assess my abilities'." Harry said, giving air quotes where appropriate.

"What for?" Daphne asked, a forkful of chicken hovering by her mouth.

Harry shrugged lightly, swallowing a mouthful of tofu. "I'm not really sure. I guess just to see my magical levels, and what classes I'll get pulled out of." He replied, digging back into his noodles.

"You get pulled out of classes? _So_ not fair!" Pansy exclaimed, pouting.

Harry laughed, almost inhaling his noodles. "I have extra classes too, though. And I have to wait for the Professor to find a Potions assistant and tutors before I'm pulled out of any class." He explained, the others nodding.

Harry stayed quiet the rest of dinner, half-dreading the "magical assessment" with Snape. What if he wasn't good enough? Or Snape sent him back to the Dursley's? Shoving his thoughts away, Harry dropped his fork to his plate, standing abruptly.

"I'm going to go wait for Professor Snape. Night, guys." Harry said, hurrying from the Hall, his thoughts in turmoil. Reaching the portrait sooner than he thought he would, Harry pressed on the harpsichord, nervously making his way into Snape's quarters. The sooner they got this assessment done the better.

**~*~**

…_**tbc…**_

_Next chapter: Severus tests Harry's magical abilites and gets a rather shocking surprise_


	5. Chapter 5: Assessment

**Summary**: Harry James Potter has always been anything but normal. Why should Hogwarts be any different? The Sorting Hat brings back an age-old tradition for the special little boy: Apprenticeship. AU Year One- mentor-father/son relationship

**Warnings**: All recognizable characters, objects, places, etc. belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I'm simply borrowing them for my own evil deeds and will return them later.

**Rating**: T/PG13- some content may not be suitable for younger kiddies.

**Disclaime**r: mentions of past verbal abuse and neglect, and mild use of corporal punishment

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about the long wait, guys. RL hit me pretty good- I got a job about a week ago at Caribou Coffee (!!!!!), and around the same time a classmate of mine passed away very suddenly and unexpectedly (the chapter is dedicated to him, and Severus' house-elf has been named for him). Needless to say, I stopped writing for a bit. This isn't super long, so I apologize, but I'm hoping to start churning out chapters a bit more quickly. Thanks, enjoy, and please review! ALSO: I've recently made a Twitter- please follow me: FallenSAngel.

**Apprentice**

**Chapter 5: Assessment**

_Previously: Harry stayed quiet the rest of dinner, half-dreading the "magical assessment" with Snape. What if he wasn't good enough? Or Snape sent him back to the Dursley's? Shoving his thoughts away, Harry dropped his fork to his plate, standing abruptly. "I'm going to go wait for Professor Snape. Night, guys." Harry said, hurrying from the Hall, his thoughts in turmoil. Reaching the portrait sooner than he thought he would, Harry pressed on the harpsichord, nervously making his way into Snape's quarters. The sooner they got this assessment done the better._

**~*~**

Harry slouched against the wall in Snape's living room, eyes closed and hands shoved into his pockets. He could feel his heart thudding quickly against his ribcage, and he measured his breaths to try and calm himself. Drawing in a breath slowly through his nose, Harry mentally counted to three before gently exhaling through his mouth. Hearing the door open softly, Harry's eyes flew open as he stopped his breathing exercises, feeling his heartbeat pick up again.

"Good evening, Harry." Snape said quietly, nimble fingers flying down and unbuttoning his robes. Harry pushed himself off the wall, watching as Snape carefully shrugged out of his robe, hanging it carefully on the coat rack. Quickly rolling up his sleeves, Snape walked gently across the room to sit gently on an armchair, waving Harry over.

Obeying, Harry crossed the room, sinking into the leather couch. Relaxing, he sank back against the back of the warm leather as Snape twirled his wand, conjuring a tea set. Leaning forward, Harry leaned forward, gently taking a cup and saucer, carefully pouring tea into his cup. Sitting back, he blew gently across the surface of the liquid, eyeing his mentor. Snape had poured himself tea and was now relaxing into his armchair, ankles crossed.

Harry dropped his eyes, gazing into the clear brown liquid of his tea. He heard a soft, gentle clink as Snape placed his cup onto his saucer. "Now, once you are ready we will do our assessment, alright?" Snape said, Harry's eyes rising.

"Yes, sir. But what exactly do you do for an assessment?" Harry queried, sipping at his tea.

"I'll be casting a spell that measure the strength of your magical core. I can put that into a formula which gives an estimate of your magic strength once you reach your majority. Then you'll cast a few basic spells against training dummies to test your magic levels. I'll end it with a quick test of mind magics, and then elemental. Overall, that's all I can really do. Now, what exactly did Professor Lyerly say about Mages?" Snape replied, refilling both Harry's teacup as the child held it out.

"Just that they're extremely powerful and usually have control over wordless and wandless magic, and an Element. And then he said that neither the Headmaster nor You-Know-Who are Mages." Harry said, balancing his cup and saucer as he shifted on the couch, toeing off his shoes and bringing his legs up into a cross-legged position.

"He is incorrect on many levels, Harry. While a Mage is very powerful and have control over various other magics, including Elements, there are many Mages. There are different classes for each branch of magic, as well as power levels within that. The Dark Lord, is a Mage- he has control over Earth, a touch of Beast-Speak, and is very well-versed in Necromancy. The Headmaster has control over Wind, and is incredibly gifted with the Mind and Wordless Magics." Snape explained, shifting and crossing his legs.

Harry gazed into his teacup, tracing the rim with his finger. "What about you, sir? And me?" He asked softly, looking up to gaze at his mentor.

Snape met his gaze, unwavering. "I am also a Mage, Harry, although it is not well known. I have minor control over Fire. I'm within the highest percentile for Potions and Mind Magics, and surpass the Headmaster with Wordless and Wandless Magic. As for you, young Apprentice, I will have a better idea once I've tested you. But if you are Apprenticed to me, then I suspect you will be classified as a Mage within at least one of my classes, and I suspect you will have some Elemental talent." He said, leaning towards Harry during his speech.

Harry nodded, absorbing the information in. He swirled his tea, watching as a little bit of the tea sloshed over into the saucer. "Will the spells hurt, sir?" Harry asked softly, his eyes locked on the slowly dripping liquid.

"No, Harry. There will be no pain." Snape said gently, leaning forward.

Harry looked up, locking eyes with his mentor. Searching the obsidian depths, he saw the slight glimmer of truth in his mentor's eyes. Nodding, he set his tea down, uncrossing his legs. "I'm ready then." He said softly, looking at Snape with trusting eyes. Snape nodding, setting down his own tea and stretching out his legs. Harry made to stand with Snape, only to have the man hold a hand up to stop him.

"Lay down, Harry. It'll be easier if you do." Snape said, pulling a parchment scroll onto the coffee table, as well as a magiced, self-inking quill.

"Close your eyes and relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Snape said softly, kneeling beside Harry. Obeying, Harry closed his eyes, feeling Snape gently lift his glasses off his face. Forcing himself to relax, Harry counted his breaths again, feeling Snape gently set one hand on his forehead. Keeping his breaths even, Harry calmed himself as he heard Snape gently begin murmuring a spell.

~*~

Normal eleven-year-old wizards had magical levels between 80 and 100 (witches usually averaged twenty points higher, while Muggleborns with twenty points lower). Harry's were right where they were supposed to be, at a solid 94. Satisfied, Severus cancelled the scan, letting his wand hand fall.

"All right. We're done, you can sit up Harry. Well done." Severus said, still kneeling beside his Apprentice. Harry sat up, blinking against the light and trying to focus his eyes. Severus wordlessly handed Harry his glasses, watching as the emerald eyes slowly blinked into focus.

"How're my levels, sir?" Harry asked softly, locking eyes with Severus. Severus pushed himself up and back, perching on the coffee table.

"They're very much normal for your age, in the top ten percentile. Now, we just need to asses your levels." Severus said, standing up fully. With a quick flick of his wrist, Severus conjured up a practice dummy. Tall and white, it was just a tad shorter than Severus, with a bright bulls-eye on its chest.

"Now, this dummy will assess the power levels of your spells after you cast them. You'll aim for the target in the middle of its chest, and the strength of your spell will be shown above their heads. I need to adjust it for an eleven-year-old with your power levels so it'll adjust accordingly." Severus continued, pointing his wand at the dummy and murmuring a spell under his breath. The dummy glowed golden for a quick moment before the glow dissipated.

"Alright then, Apprentice. I realize you haven't learned any real spells yet, but I would like you to concentrate and attempt the spells I tell you. Now, the first spell I would like you to cast is a basic Levitation Charm- Wingardium Leviosa. Swish and flick with the wrist." Severus instructed, Harry coming over to stand in front of him and face the dummy.

The eleven-year-old raised his wand, green eyes focused. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He incanted, giving a swish and flick with the wrist. The dummy lifted lightly off the ground for a few seconds before dropping sharply to the ground with a thud. Harry flinched with the sound, turning to look at his mentor.

"It's alright, Harry. You cannot be expected to get it right on the first time. Here," Severus said, kneeling. He gestured Harry over, and pulled the boy against his chest. Taking up Harry's right arm, he guided his Apprentice through the appropriate movements, saying the incantation clearly- Wingardium Leviosa. Harry mouthed the incantation along with his mentor, letting Severus lead his arm. "Alright, try it again." Severus instructed, dropping his arm to Harry's shoulder. Beneath his hand, the sinewy muscles rippled as Harry raised his arm, incanting and gesturing as Severus had instructed.

The dummy lifted gracefully into the air, hovering around a foot off the ground. "Well done, Harry. Now try to control it and keep it steady." Severus continued, his eyes drifting from the floating dummy to his Apprentice.

Harry's eyes with hard with focus, his lower lip caught between his teeth. His hand was firm around the polished handle of his wand, and he looked every bit the determined little wizard. Severus glanced back up at the dummy, watching as Harry gently controlled it's flight, lowering it gently to the ground. "Excellent Harry." Severus said, squeezing Harry's shoulder. The eleven-year-old turned his head, eyes brimming with excitement.

"I did it!" Harry whispered, turning fully to stand in front of Severus.

"Indeed you did, Harry. Let's see what your power levels are." Severus replied, turning Harry to face the dummy.

"An eight? Is that good?" Harry asked nervously, seeing the green glowing number above the dummy's head.

"Yes, Harry. Very good." Severus said, expecting the results. "Since this has been adjusted to your age and overall magical strength, the ideal score is a ten. An eight is very good indeed." He continued, patting Harry's shoulder before straightening up fully.

"Now, try a Stunning spell. The incantation is Stupefy." He instructed, walking Harry through the incantation and spell work again. Severus crossed his arms, standing back and watching as Harry cast the spell. The jet of red light shot out, hitting the dummy. The white body flew backwards, Severus casting a quick cushioning charm so the dummy wouldn't go through his wall. "Very impressive, child." He said drying, a glowing number eleven floating about the dummy's head.

"Eleven? I thought it was only ten?" Harry asked, turning and looking up at Severus.

"It is. Eleven means you've overpowered the spell. I'll teach you how to control it later. Now, try casting an Incendio." Severus explained, Harry turning and obeying.

"Incendio!" Harry incanted, the dummy bursting into flames. Severus jerked back at the strength of the flames, raising his wand to cancel the spell and put out the flames. With Augumenti on his lips, Severus started the spell, only to stop as Harry threw a hand at the fire. Water arced up from the floor, spinning around itself and dancing overt the fire. The fire was soon out, the dummy charred and dripping wet. Lowering his wand, Severus looked down at Harry. Sensing his mentors' gaze, Harry looked up, confusion written across his face.

"Professor? What did I just do?" He asked softly, lowering his hand.

Severus swallowed lightly, crossing his arms against his chest. "You not only cancelled your own spell, you also counteracted it. You are an Elemental, Harry, with control over water. You'll need to be careful, Harry." Severus warned, Harry nodding warily. "I think that's enough spell work for tonight. Now, I just want to test Mind Magic. The spell I'm going to use will enable me to see into your mind- see your thoughts, memories, and dreams. I want you to attempt to keep me out. I'm not going to tell you what to do, I want to see if you are a natural Occlumens. The spell that I will be casting is called Legilimens, it is the art of Occlumency. Come, we'll sit for this." He continued, sitting on the coffee table and gesturing for Harry to sit on the couch. "Alright, brace yourself. Legilimens!" Severus incanted, slipping into Harry's mind. Prodding gently, he saw simple memories- school, chores, playing, the sort of thing every child did. No hints of the treatment at his relatives hand's, and Severus knew, as a natural Occlumens himself, that Harry was talented with the same. Withdrawing gently, Severus pulled a headache potion from his pocket, passing it to Harry with a murmur of it's use. Harry downed the vial, grimacing lightly at it's taste. Severus vanished the vial, moving to sit beside his Apprentice.

"You've done very well, Harry. Very well indeed. I'm going to speak with the Headmaster tonight about obtaining a teaching assistant, and possibly a tutor for you. Go ahead and start on your homework. If you get hungry you can summon a house-elf. Simon is the house-elf assigned to me, so simply call his name and he can fetch you what you need- within reason. You can also send him to me if there is an emergency." Severus said, Harry following along and nodding.

"Yes, sir. May I do my homework on the table?" Harry asked, Severus giving a nod for an answer.

"I'll go speak with the Headmaster, you get started on your homework. If you need help with anything, let me know when I get back." Severus spoke as he stood, Harry scrambling to his feet. Pulling his robe back on, Severus left to speak with Albus, hearing Harry scramble to his room.

~*~

Harry set his books carefully on the table, dumping his knapsack next to them. Pulling out his planner, Harry snagged his Transfiguration book and began reading. Pulling a roll of parchment to him, Harry began jotting down the few questions he had in the reading. Finished, he carefully closed the book, starting a pile of finished books next to his elbow, and setting his parchment in front of him to dry. Grabbing his Defense book, Harry quickly finished that assigned reading, jotting a few notes in the margins. Adding that book to his pile, he started on his Charms homework, alternating between reading and writing the short essay. Blowing across the ink to let it dry, he set his book to the side. Pushing the books over more, Harry closed his Charms book and added it to the pile, checking off his finished homework in his planner. Sighing, Harry set back, shaking out his cramped hand. Hearing his stomach grumble, Harry frowned, deciding to call a house-elf. "Simon!" He called lightly, the house-elf appearing with a sharp crack.

"Young Master called?" The tall house-elf asked, giving a slight bow as he appeared.

"Hi, Simon. Uhm, could I have a glass of milk and chocolate biscuts, please?" Harry asked, turning to look at the house-elf. Simon was taller than the house-elves Harry had seen, with a shock of curly hair between his two pointed ears. He was clad in a tea cozy stamped with the Hogwarts crest, and gazed up at Harry with wide, brown eyes. Simon nodded and snapped his fingers, a tray holding the cookies and milk appearing in front of Harry.

"Is that all, Young Master?" Simon asked, bouncing lightly on his feet.

"Yeah, thanks Simon." Harry said, Simon disappearing with a crack. Turning back to his homework, Harry happily munched on the biscuits as he slowly read through his Introduction to Magic book. Finished with that, Harry sighed happily as he realized all he had left to do was his Herbology reading and essay. Deciding to save his Herbology reading for his Potions study, Harry set into the essay, filling over a foot of parchment with all the plants and herbs he knew. Sitting back with a sigh, Harry glanced up at clock, surprised it had already been two hours. Rolling his shoulders back, Harry stood, cracking his back as he gathered his books and homework up, trudging back to his room.

Dumping everything on his desk, Harry yawned, running a hand through his hair. Deciding to take a shower, Harry gathering up pajamas and towels, he trudged to the bathroom, starting up the shower. Stripping, Harry tossed his clothes into the hamper, stepping under the hot spray. Used to cold, five minute showers at the Dursley's, Harry tilted his head back, letting the jet his face. Quickly washing himself, Harry shampooed his hair twice, letting the water run over his face. Shutting the water off, Harry stepped onto the navy rug on the floor, shaking his hair out. Grabbing his towels, he quickly toweled off, pulling on clean boxers and a soft cotton tee. Stepping into soft pajama bottoms, Harry towel-dried his hair, dumping them in the hamper as he left and padded back to his room. Exhausted, Harry threw himself on his bed, pulling a novel from his side table to read. Lying on his stomach across his bed, Harry began reading _Lord of the Rings_, propping his chin up on his hand. Feeling himself get sleepier as he got more and more into the story, Harry yawned, feeling his eyes starting to slide shut. Suddenly, Harry's fisted hand slipping from under his chin, his face smashing into the book. Grumbling under his breath, Harry yawned against the book as he felt himself succumb to sleep.

**~*~**

Severus stalked down the halls of Hogwarts, muttering under his breath. It should have taken an hour, tops, to discuss finding a teaching assistant and possible tutor for Harry. But no, Albus Dumbledore had dragged it into a _three hour_ discussion, pulling out various files of potential witches and wizards for both positions. Finally, they had settled on Bill Weasley as a teaching assistant for the first through fourth years, leaving Severus to prepare the fifth years for the OWLs, and teach his NEWT level students. Albus had insisted, however, that with Bill teaching the majority of the classes that Severus would be the main tutor for Harry. Sighing, Severus entered his quarters, not surprised at the silence. Hanging his robe on the coat rack, Severus entered his bedroom, making quick work of the numerous buttons on his frock coat and button-down shirt. Tossing them into the hamper for the house-elves, Severus kicked his boots off and stepped out of his trousers, pulling on thin cotton pajama pants and a simple tee shirt. Peeling his socks off, Severus braided his hair back as he padded across the hall into his Apprentice's room, lips quirking up into a smile as he spotted the child.

Harry was sprawled across his bed, on top of the covers. His face was smashed into a book, his glasses shoved up on his forehead. Chuckling, Severus made his way fully into Harry's room, gently pulling the glasses off of Harry's head, and carefully extracting the book from Harry's face. Tucking a tissue into the book as a bookmark, Severus gently closed it and set it on the table, Harry's glasses on top of it. Turning back to his Apprentice, Severus sighed lightly, shaking his head in mirth as he gently gathered Harry into his arms. With a quick wave of his hand, Severus magically pulled the bedding down, setting Harry gently on his back on the bed. Pulling the blankets up gently, Severus tucked Harry in securely, looking for the enchanted orb. Spotting it, Severus gently picked it up, recasting the modified _lumos_ on it, gently tucking it next to Harry. Casting the lights down with a wave of his hand, Severus headed for his own bed, exhausted.


End file.
